Silden
by AllieMalfoy143
Summary: Hermione is head girl...Draco is head boy! There relationship starts off with hatered and blooms into love 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to the first chapter of Silden! He he can anyone guess why it's called Silden? If so then you're the winner! I kinda got the idea of truth or dare from the story Dumbledore's games. And if none of you read that story it's awesome! One of the best out there! Anyways on with the story...**

**Draco's pov**

Its Christmas break and Dumbledork won't let me, Blaze, Pansy...shiver Granger, Weasely and Potter leave! Man i hate that old man! So I, Blaise and pansy are sitting at Slytherin table and Granger, Potter and Weasely are sitting at Gryffindor table.

"Dude, you listening to me?" Blaise asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked blinking rapidly.

"I said, I can't believe that the old man is making us stay here so he can talk to us!" I nodded.

"Yeah! Like really though!" Pansy said. I started staring into space again when Granger turned around and glared at me, and Potter was pointing in my direction. She turned back around and started talking to her 'friends'.

"So...Draco can i talk to you in private?" She asked batting her eyelash's. My face scrunch up in disgust.

"Pans i have told you time and time again we will never _ever_ be together!" She stuck her nose in the air slightly and glared at me. She turned back to Blaise and started talking to him.

"Will the silver and golden trio please come to my office." The old man said. We all got up and walked to the stairs leading to his office. I said the password 'Phoenix' and the stairs started moving and we got on and went up into his office. Pansy and Blaise sat in the chairs and i leaned up against the wall. We waited a couple minutes and the losers came in. They all stood by the door.

"Okay the reason i held you back after all the other students were gone is because i want you guys to bond over the 2 week period that you will be here." I snorted. I looked over at the 'golden trio' and noticed they where glaring at me. Granger walked closer to Pansy.

"Now the girls will have a slumber party in the girls dormitory in the Gryffindor common room. Tomorrow night. " Me and Blazed groaned. Pansy and Granger turned to each other at the same time and said 'Cool'.

"And the guys will also have a slumber party in the guys dormitory in the Gryffindor common room. Tomorrow night." My eyes brows shot up.

"What?"

"With them!" Potter asked astounded.

"No way!" Weasely yelled.

"Whoa." Blaise muttered.

"No complaints! Be mature like Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson." They both smiled.

"Okay you are dismissed." Pansy and Granger jumped up and walked ahead of everyone else.

**Hermione's pov**

Me, Harry and Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room. We walked up the steps and Harry interrupted my thoughts.

"Mione don't you think they is horrible?" He complained.

"I don't think it will be that bad." I told, actually looking forward to tomorrow night.

"Well your not gonna be with Malfoy!" Ron told me. I gave them a look of sympathy.

"Good night." I said while yawning. I stripped and got in bed.

**Review tell me what you think :) **

**Love alex **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey second chapter! Yay! So anyways i don't have any reviewers but oh well i want to do this story. **

**Hermione's pov**

I woke up this morning to loud banging on my door. I got out of bed and nearly yanked the door of the hinge's. I found Harry and Ron standing there with a red faced Pansy behind them.

"Hey Pansy. And what would you to like?!" I asked glaring at them because they woke me up.

"Parkinson wants to talk to you." I nodded.

"Come on in to the room i share with Lavender, Ginny, Kaitlyn, Alex, Nicki and Courtney." She walked in and nodded to everyone else. Ginny was down stairs though. We both sat on my bed and she shrieked.

"What! Whats wrong?" She giggled.

"I think Dumbledore is gonna pick you for head girl!" I shrieked.

"Really!" I jumped up and did a happy dance. They all started laughing.

"Hey! No laughing!" I finished with a laugh of my own.

"Oh and just to let you know when you answered the door in your lime green underwear and baggy grey tee shirt Weasely blushed." I blushed at the thought of him seeing me like that. Pansy mumbled something. I decided to let it go.

"So do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" Pansy asked.

"Sure i need some stuff."

She nodded. I changed into some skinny jeans and a baby pink off the shoulder shirt with 'QT ;)' on the front. We walked out of my room and into the common room. Ron and Harry and Ginny where sitting on the couch. Harry and Ginny sitting almost shoulder to shoulder. I smirked. I knew Ginny liked Harry and I'm pretty sure Harry likes her too.

"Going to Hogsmeade." I said. Ginny jumped up.

"Can i come too?" I looked at Pansy and she nodded.

"Sure."

"Hi." Pansy said. The walk to Hogsmeade was very awkward.

"Can we go in there?" Ginny pointing to a clothing store that had a manikin wearing some pj's. We both nodded and walked into the store. Ginny ran to the back of the store and picked up some plaid mini shorts.

"I have to get these." She squealed. We looked around for a while. We all ended up with like 4 outfits. Ginny got 2 pairs of plaid mini shorts one pink and purple the other green and blue. and 2 pairs of long pj pants one pink and red and the other pink purple and blue, she also got 2 tanks and 2 tees to match her pj bottoms. Pansy got 4 tanks and 4 mini shorts. I got 2 tees that are skin tight. 2 tanks and 4 pairs of mini shorts that just covered my butt. Next we went into the underwear, Bra store. Its exactly the same as Victoria secret, but they didn't name it that because that store is muggle. Pansy got some bras and underwear, a couple of them were thongs. I also got some thongs but hers are lacy and mine are just regular, i bought some bras to, I bought 3 push-ups and the rest just normal bras. Ginny bought nothing. We finished up and ended up in another clothing store and we all ended up buying the exact same pants that where skin tight. Mine are white with paint splotch's everywhere, Ginny got blue, and Pansy got black. We went to the shoe store and i bought some black with neon pink, blue and green skate board shoes, Ginny and Pansy bought flats. We decided that we would head back now. The walk back was so much more comfortable. We decided that we would head into the first bathroom we saw and change our cloths and walk down the halls with our sexiest cloths on. We rushed into the stalls and i pulled my light blue thong on and my white pants over it. I put my black push-up bra on and pulled my dark blue tank over it. I pulled my skate board shoes on. I walked out of the stall and looked in the mirror and looked myself over. My boobs looked sexy. Pansy and Ginny walked out and we all squealed at how hot we all looked. We put our other cloths in the bags and walked down the hallway. All the boys where staring at us. We passed Blaise and Draco and it looked like they where drooling. I laughed at them. We walked into the Gryffindor common room and passed Ron and Harry. Harry was sure as hell looking at Ginny's butt, and Ron was looking at mine. I ran up the stairs not liking that Ron was staring. We talked for hours, but Pansy had to leave to get her stuff while Ginny, and everyone else was getting kicked out for the night. This is going to be an amazing night, i thought while getting my stuff for the slumber party me and Pansy were having tonight.

**There you go the second chapter. Well hope you like it :) please review.**

**Love alex **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG i got 5 reviews! My last story i did i only got 1 review for the first couple chapters! You guys rock! I'm so happy people like my story! But i can't take all the credit my best friend Kaitlyn helped with the idea! You rock girlie love you. And please if anyone would like to beta my story's please tell me. And please tell me how to do it I'm new to fanfic. And if i don't talk like people from Britten do because I'm Canadian. Anyways on with the story...**

**Harry's pov.**

I can't believe Dumbledore is making us have a bloody slumber party with Malfoy and Zabini! Me and Ron have been complaining about the idea since yesterday.

"Well we better go get ready for a night packed with torture!" Ron grumbled sulking up the stairs. We walked into the guys dorm and Ron grabbed a bag and pushed a bunch of cloths in it. I on the other hand just flopped down on my bed. Ron walked around mumbling how Dumbledore has gone crazy to think we will ever be friends with Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson. I don't know how Mione does it! I would of cracked by now if i had to hang out with Parkinson! I got up and shoved cloths in a bag, we both where laying on our beds when Hermione walked right in.

"What are you guys doing? You have to get ready!" She scolded us.

"We are ready, anything else mother?" Ron asked his voice full of sarcasm. She glared at him and slammed the door. I literally think i heard the door crack! I pulled myself of the bed and walked over to Ron and hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" He demanded.

"Thanks to you we now both have to deal with an angry Hermione!" He gave me a small smile.

"Sorry." We left our bags and made our way down into the common room. We both sat down on the couch. Mione rolled her eyes at us. We heard a knock at the door. Mione opened it up, on the other side was Parkinson, Zabini and Malfoy. 'Come on in.' we heard Mione say to them. Parkinson walked over and sat on the chair and Zabini and Malfoy just stood there awkwardly.

"Well me and Pansy are going up to my room. See you later...and try not to kill each other okay?" We all thought about it, trying to figure out if killing someone would be worth it. Probably not cause we'd probably still have to spend a night with one of them. I nodded.

"Well...this is fun." Ron said aloud.

"Um...Potter where is everyone else?" Zabini asked.

"Well Dumbledore had them stay somewhere else." He nodded. It is going to be a long night.

**Hermione's pov**

Me and Pansy just got into my room.

"Whoa. I would love to have a room like this!" Pansy said admiring the room. I moved the beds so they made 2 really big beds.

"Me to! Anyways what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Can we get in our pj's first?" she asked, which I nodded in return.

"Do you mind if i change right here?" I shook my head no.

I pulled my green mini shorts on and a teal tank on. She had on her red mini shorts on and a black tank.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you have?" I showed her my movie collection and we decided on Titanic. We were fine up to the part where the ship sinks. We both started crying buckets.

"Its just so sad!" Pansy cried. I sniffled.

"I know!" By the time the movie was over our cheeks had permanent tear tracks. Pansy started laughing.

"We sound like emotional teenage girls!" I laughed as i thought about that more.

"Lets go get some hot chocolate and then we can play truth or dare." I said. We walked downstairs and i walked behind the chair I always sit in and pulled out some hot chocolate powder. Pansy laughed.

"You hide it in the chair?"

"Yes, yes I do because other wise it would be all gone." We walked back upstairs and i used my wand and 2 mugs appeared with hot water in them. I poured the powder in and they stirred on there own. She grabbed one, while i grabbed the other one, and sat down on our beds.

"Okay, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to go knock on the guys door in your underwear and ask for a blanket. And you have to walk right in and stand in the middle of the room and so they all see you and then walk up to Ron and sit in his lap and say 'Ron can i borrow a blanket I'm freezing.' And you have to shiver." I stared at her with my mouth hanging open. She smirked.

"Fine i will do you cruel dare. But you have to come with me." She nodded. I pulled my shorts off and was about to walk out when Pansy stopped me.

"Wait." She grabbed her push up bra and shoved it at me. I walked into the bathroom and pulled it on. I swear to gos my boobs were just below my chin!

"I'm not wearing this! Its a double push up bra!"

"Please Hermione!" I sighed. I walked out and she smirked.

"They are going to have a heart attack. And the yellow underwear is the perfect touch." I gave her a glare and she laughed. We walked out and to the guys door. I knock and Blaise answered he cut himself off a stared at me and my yellow underwear. We walked in and i stood in the middle off the room and realized everyone but Harry was staring at me. I felt uncomfortable, but walked over to Ron ad sat in his lap and made sure to move my butt when i did.

"Ron can i borrow a blanket I'm freezing?" I shivered for affect. He nodded and grabbed the blanket on the bed. I thanked him and i walked back to Pansy making sure to shake my butt as i walked. We shut the door and we ran up to our room.

"Oh my god did you see there face's?" Pansy cried. She made a staring face and i died laughing. I did not bother to pull my shorts back on and left the bra on.

"Okay truth or dare?" She thought for a minute.

"Dare." I smirked.

"Okay i dare you to scream your head off and continue til they all come running in and you have to be in your black with the red heart over the boob double push up bra and your matching thong! And then jump into Blaise's arms and say 'There was this huge spider over there!' and we will create a tinny spider. And you have to insist that her kill it. And when he does you have to say 'OMG you saved my life! Thanks so much B!' And then kiss him not on the lips but right next to his lips." She nodded after a while of staring at me in shock. She pulled her bra off and put the other one on she pulled her matching thong on and we created the spider.

"Okay 1, 2, 3." She started screaming and all 4 boys came running in.

"What! What's wrong!" Malfoy shouted.

"There was a spider over there! And its huge!" She cried while jumping into Blaise's arms and his hands just happened to land on her bare butt. He blushed and moved his hands to her back.

"Blaise can you kill it please?" She asked. He nodded.

"Where did you see it?" He asked. She pointed over to the corner and he walked over and turned and gave her a really look.

He stomped on it and walked back over.

"There its dead." He turned around but Pansy stopped him.

"OMG you saved my life! Thanks so much B!" She kissed right next to his lips and he blushed even more. They left and i let out my fit of giggles.

**Please review and if you know any betas who would like to beta my story please tell me and please tell me how to do it because I'm new to fanfic. **

**Love alex**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys i got 7 reviews last chapter! OMG thx so much guys! U all rock. And i know some of you want some Hermione and Draco fluff but I'm getting there i have to go with my story plan. Anyways on with the story...**

**Draco's pov**

We all decided that we should go up in the common room. We grabbed our bags and walked into Weasely's and Potter's room. Weasely and Potter sat on there beds and me and Blaise just stood there.

"So...this is awkward." Blaise said. We all nodded. I can't believe that the old man is making us do this! Ugh i feel like a bloody girl! We stood there doing nothing just watching each other. Suddenly there knock at the door. Blaise walked up and answered the door, he stood there as Granger walked in. She stood in the middle of the room with just a tank on and a...that thing that push's a girls boobs up. And she...only had...yellow UNDERWEAR on! Bloody hell she has nice tanned legs! She walked over to Weasely and sat on his lap and moved her ass around. We all new Weasely was gonna have a Bonner later.

"Ron can i borrow a blanket I'm freezing?" She asked shivering. He nodded right away and grabbed her a blanket. She and Pansy walked out of the room and Granger made sure she shook her ass too. Blaise closed the door and we all stood there imagining Granger in her yellow underwear.

"So...does anyone else think that Granger has nice legs?" Blaise asked. Weasely jumped up and pounced on him.

"Stay away from her!" He growled.

"Dude calm down!" Blaise said pushing him off of himself. Blaise and Weasely walked and sat down on there beds. I stood still imagining how Granger would look in a thong and bra only. I bet i could make her come with 1 finger! I smirked at the thought.

"Hey um i bought some of those animal candy. Lets eat so-." Blaise was cut of by a sudden scream of fear. We all jumped up and ran to the girls room. Granger was still in her yellow underwear and tank. Pansy on the other hand was wearing a bra that pushing her boobs up, And a thong! She jumped into Blaise's arms. His hands landed on her bare ass and he blushed and moved his hands to her back.

"I saw a spider! And its huge! Blaise can you please kill it!" Pansy cried.

"Where did you see it?" He asked. She pointed where she last seen it. Blaise walked over turned and gave her a 'really' look. He stomped on it and was about when Pansy stopped him. "OMG! You saved me! Thanks so much B!" She kissed him right next to his mouth, he blushed even more. We walked back to our room and Blaise had blush permanently on his face.

"Hey lets play truth or dare!" Potter said. We all nodded.

"Okay Malfoy, truth or dare?" Potter asked.

"Dare duh!" He rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to go in to the girls room and push Pansy up against the wall and kiss her!" He smirked at my discomfort. Blaise and Weasely made ouuuuuu sounds. I stomped out of the room and all the way to the girls room. I walked in and said 'hey girls.' But before that Granger was about to say who she likes and his name starts with Dra

"So who do you like Granger?" I asked and she blushed.

"Dra...Drake! I like Drake." She said trying to cover up. I nodded, not believing her at all!

"Hey baby!" I said in a sexy voice. Pansy shook her head to try and clear her head. I walked up to her and pushed her up against the wall and crushed my lips to hers. She responded after a minute. I broke the kiss off and left, and mt made my way to the boys room and smirked at them.

"Okay Blaise truth or dare?" He smirked.

"Dare! Bring it on bro!"

"Okay i dare you to go and walk into the girls room in just your boxers and get a Bonner while your there!" He walked over to the girls room. Blaise came back and showed us his Bonner. That's when we all turned away.

"Okay Weasel truth or dare?" He looked scared.

"Truth." Ugh he is such a wimp! I thought

"Okay do you think Granger is smoking hot?" Blaise asked. He nodded.

"Okay Harry truth or dare?" Weasely asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to walk down the halls in your underwear!" Weasely said. Potter nodded. We all walked down to the common room and through the portrait and started down the hall. Professor McGonagall caught up to us. She glared at us. She opened her mouth to scold us...

**There you go guys the 4th chapter. Hope you like it. Please review :)**

**love alex**


	5. Chapter 5

**I changed my name to AllieMalfoy143. So here's the chapter 5**

**Harry pov**

Professor McGonagall had found us walking down the hall but me in just my underwear. She ask what we where doing and we told her that they dared me to walk through the hall in my underwear. She let it slide since it's the holidays. We walked back to the dorm, we found Parkinson and Mione sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I said. They nodded. I sat on the couch next to Mione and she looked at me with a eye brow raised.

"Dare." She nodded and made an ah noise.

"Hey let's all play truth or dare down here!" Parkinson exclaimed.

"You know Parkinson that's a good idea." I said, everyone nodded in agreement.

"You know you and Ron can call me Pansy." She said. Ron's face was surprised that she called him Ron not Weasel. We nodded, still in partial shock.

"Okay i guess you guys can call me Blaise." Blaise said, we all nodded again still in shock.

"Same with me, i guess." Draco told us hesitantly.

"Okay so call me Harry." i told them, we just sat there for a couple minutes.

"Okay, so Mione truth or dare?" I asked. She smiled.

"Dare." I smiled. What should i do? Hmm. Ah ha. I know...she will have to sit on Blaise's lap for the rest of the game.

"Okay you have to sit on Blaise's lap for the rest of the game." I smirked, she looked at me like 'What are you kidding me?' I just held my smirk and she sighed. She walked over to Blaise and looked him right in the eye, he smirked at her, she turned and sat down on his lap. He put his arms around her waist.

"Hey its a dare mister we are not boyfriend and girlfriend!" Mione said slapping his hands away. He smirked again.

"Okay Draco truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." She smirked.

"You have to make-out with Pansy!" Pansy gave me an 'Oh your dead' look. Draco gave me a smirk and a glare mixed together.

"How long?" Draco asked.

"2 minutes." Draco continued to glare as he made his way over to Pansy. Mione pulled out my camera and video taped the whole thing. They broke apart and Draco glared at her.

"Okay Blaise truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"Truth." Draco gave him a 'your such a baby' look.

"Okay, who do you think is the hottest in this room right know?" He smirked and kissed Mione's neck, who blushed in return.

"Definitely Hermione." She was about to get up but i cut her off.

"Ah ah ah, the game is not over." She glared at me.

"Wea-Ron truth or dare?" Blaise asked.

"Dare."

"See even Ron is taking a dare!" Draco exclaimed with his raised to get his point across. Blaise glared at him.

"Okay um...you have to change cloths with Pansy till the end of the game!" Ron walked over to Pansy and she pulled her cloths off and gave them to Ron. She pulled his cloths on and sat down.

"Okay Pansy truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Dare." she said with her nose pointed slightly in the air.

"I dare you to give a lap dance to the first two guys you see." She covered her eyes, not wanting to look at any of us guys in the room.

"Okay Mione truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare."She smirked.

"Give a lap dance and make-out with Draco at the same time!"

"I hate you!" Mione told her straight up. She slowly sat on Draco.

"Lets just get this over with!" She sneered at pansy. She kissed him and moved her hips around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron jumped up and started snapping his fingers.

"Okay, okay that's enough!" They broke apart and Mione blushed and sat back on Blaise's lap.

"Awww how sweet!" Pansy said looking at glaring Mione.

"Aw shit i looked at Blaise!" He smirked, while Pansy grumbled. She did the dance and moved back to her spot.

"Okay Draco truth or dare?" Mione blushed even more.

"Dare." He said staring at her.

"Okay i dare you to confess your love for Sanpe in class when the holidays are over." He smirked.

"Okay."

**Okay there you go chapter 5. Please review and like i said before that my pen name is now AllieMalfoy143. **

**Love alex**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i forgo to mention yesterday that i got my computer fixed so now i should be updating almost everyday, but i don't promise anything. :D Well on with the story...**

**Hermione pov**

That was the best kiss and lap dance i have ever did! When he kissed me back it was magical! Sparks flew! And now that i think about it he looks really cute no sorry correction hot this year! NO wait NO! I can't think he is hot! Its wrong!

"Okay Mione its your turn. Spin the bottle already!" Pansy said annoyed. Yeah we are playing spin the bottle now. I spun the bottle and it spun in a circle about 4 times but it landed on Harry.

"Aw man." Harry complained.

"I can't kiss Harry! He is like a brother to me!" Draco smirked.

"Come on don't be a baby like Blaise!" Blaise punched him in the arm.

"Fine but I'm not making out with him." Draco and Blaise both pouted. I kissed Harry and he kissed me back but we were finished as soon as it started. I sat back down. Harry spun and it landed on Pansy. He smirked at her and she look a little scared.

'She should be' i thought. Harry walked over to her and sat beside her. Harry kissed her and Pansy responded almost immediately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, she pushed him down on on his back and they never broke contact.

"Well i think they like each other." I whispered to Blaise, he nodded. They finally broke apart trying to catch there breath. Harry walked back to his seat and Pansy was blushing. I yawned and looked at my watch. It says...5 am!

"Hey going to bed it's 5 am. Good night." Pansy nodded and we both walked up to our room. I pulled my mini shorts back on and pulled the covers over my body.

"Hey Pansy are we best friends now?" I asked hope filling my voice.

"Well I consider you my best friend." I smiled, my heart got bigger at that moment. I know me and Pansy will be best friends forever!

"Well we need a handshake." She nodded. We could slap hands and then kiss our hands and then our butts, NO...I got it!

"Hey we can slap hands like this-" I showed her how, and she nodded. "and the we can to a boy hug." Her face lit up.

"Yeah that's awesome!" I walked over to her and we did our hand shake. I got back in bed and turned the light out.

"Night bsf." I said she turned her lamp on and looked at me confused.

"Best Slytherin friend." She nodded, as a smile sprouted on her face.

"Night Mione." She turned the light out and we went to bed. I woke up feeling refreshed and completely awake. I looked over and found Pansy in bed still sleeping, I pulled the blankets back up and snuggled back in bed. I fell asleep again into a peaceful sleep, I woke up to someone shaking me. I rubbed my eyes and opened my eyes to find Pansy shaking me awake.

"Well good night." She said. My eyes went wide.

"What time is it?" I asked pushing the covers away.

"7 at night." She said. We walked down the stairs and into the common room. The boys and Ginny where sitting on the couch. Ron got up and walked past us and into his room, probably getting a shirt.

"Okay, Ginny i dare you to make-out with Blaise." Harry said smirking. She blushed scarlet and walked over to Blaise who was sitting on the love seat. She sat next to him and kissed him. It was getting hot over on the love seat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Blaise just broke the kiss as Ron came down. Ginny had the biggest smile on her face, Ron looked at her suspiciously and she blushed. I ran up to Ron to distract him.

"Hey Ron good afternoon." I smiled, he smiled back. We all went and sat on the couch with everyone else.

"Oh my god look who finally decided to get up!" Draco said, Blaise gasped. I stuck my tong out at them.

**Chapter 6, is over. Please review :) **

**Love alex **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys guess what! My computer down stairs works! Anyways I felt really bad that on Saturday I said I would try to update everyday so I came down stairs to go on my computer and a frigging spider crawled out from under my chair! Ewwwwwwwww I screamed my head off. But don't worry I killed it. That's a big step for me. Anyways on with the story…

Hermione pov (From now on I will not be writing Hermione pov the story will be in her pov for most of the story. But if it's someone else I will tell you )

We all have been sitting there for hours talking. Mal-Draco, Blaise and Pansy left after hours of talking. Just after they left 'Would Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy please come to my office' Dumbledore rang through the school. I bid my goodbyes to Harry and Ron and made my way up to Professor Dumbledore's office. I stopped before the stairs and said Hermione Granger. The stairs let me through and I made my way up the stairs. I opened the door and found Draco and Professor Dumbledore waiting for me. I sat down on one of the chairs and waited for Professor to speak.

"I grass the two of you with the privilege of being Head boy and Head girl." I felt myself smile, and then it disappeared.

"You will have your very own common room and there will be two rooms and one will have the Slytherin and Gryffindor crest on the doors into your rooms. Now you will each have your own bathroom and walk in closet for all your cloths." I have to share a common room with Malfoy! I mean Dra-I meant what I said! Malfoy!

"Oh almost forgot you both have to decide a password for your common room and you also have a password on your door so the others cannot get in." I smiled at that. Thank god. I want the password to be Gryffindor. I nodded and was about to walkout when Dumbledore stopped me.

"Miss Granger you need to know where to go." I blushed and nodded.

"Your common room is down the hall from Gryffindor common room." I smiled. Draco's face dropped. Ha! I thought. I walked out and into Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were where I last left them.

"I'M HEAD GIRL!" I squealed. They both smiled.

"I'm happy for you Mione." Ron said. I hugged them both and ran upstairs and into my room. I danced around while I packed my stuff. I grabbed my trunk and all my bags and skipped down the hall to a portrait that said my name.

"What would you like your password to be?" The guy asked. Just as I was about to speak Draco came running down the hall with his trunk.

"Gryffindor." The guy nodded. The door opened and I walked through. Draco glared at me. I skipped up to my room and thought of a password. Hermione…No that's too easy. Lion cub!

"Lion cub." I whispered. The door opened and I walked through and dropped my trunk. Bloody Hell this room is huge! I walked to the bathroom and squealed. I have a walk in shower and a Jacuzzi! I walked into the closet and I thought I would die. I grabbed my trunk and brought it in my walk in closet. I started putting my cloths on hangers. And I was done before I knew it. I pulled some pj's and jumped in the Jacuzzi. I put some bubble bath in and just sat there for hours. I finally got out and pulled my pj's on. I looked at the clock next to my bed and realized it was 5 o'clock and dinner was going on right now. I pulled my school robs on and made my way to the great hall. I sat next to Ginny with Harry and Ron across from us.

"So someone told me your head girl." Ginny said. I glared at Harry and Ron.

"You knew I wanted to tell her! Why did you tell her?" Ron shrugged. I rolled my eyes and finished my dinner. After I made my way back to head dorm and jumped in bed. I know it's only 6 but it was a very hard day. Okay maybe no but still.

KK there u go! I updated yay! Well please review and tell me what you think. And please give me some ideas I don't have anything! K c u l8ter.

Luv alex 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys if you're wondering I will not be updating everyday because I have to go downstairs and go on my crappy computer! So I just finished this story and it was awesome! If you're trying to find and awesome Dramione story then check this one out! It's called 'When bad meets pure' and it's by Straightlyconfused! It's one of the best story's I have ever read! Please check it out. And did anyone else see Glee on Tuesday? It was awesome! I can't wait till next Tuesday! And don't make fun of my spell names Kaitlyn! Lol. Anyways on with the story…**

I made my way back to my dorm and found Draco and…Pansy making out on the coach. I sighed. Well I'm not gonna be getting him now. Wait no! I can't want to be the one kissing him! No it wrong! EW! I can just imagine our couple name! Heraco! Or…worse Dramione! Ugh we will never be a cute couple! Are names just don't click! I stomped my way up to my room. I flopped down on my king sized bed and couple names kept flying through my head. Haco, Drmione, Draone, Acone, Grafoy, Malger, Manger. Ugh!

"STOP THINKING ABOUT COUPLE NAMES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Great! Now Draco knows I'm thinking about someone! Great going! You call yourself the smartest witch! Ha! Funny! A voice said inside m head. Great now I'm going crazy! I jumped up and ran into my bathroom and got in a steaming hot bath. I also grabbed my bubble bath and book. I got comfy and started reading. I finished my book and got out of the tub. I pulled my towel around me and walked into my room. I dropped the towel and pulled my pj's on and settled down in bed and turned the light off and fell asleep.

**Dream:**

"Hermione come here I love you!" Draco said. He loves me! He loves ME!

"Really? You love me?" I asked. He smirked.

"NO way would I ever love a bloody Mudblood!" He screamed in my face. He pushed me down and I felt pain all over my body. I screamed. He laughed.

"Not a tough as everyone thinks you are, are you mudblood!" I screamed again! He smirked. It looked like he enjoyed my pain. I felt tears run down my face. God if you can hear me kill me! 

"Kill me!" I screamed. He laughed. I saw a green flash and everything stopped. 

**Dream over**.

I woke with a start. I felt slimy and disgusting. I was covered in sweat and tears where running freely down my cheeks. I sat up and grabbed new pj's and jumped in the shower. I came out and looked at my alarm clock it said 3:45 am. Great! I thought. I jumped back in bed and sat there for hours with my dream running over and over in my mind. Finally at 5:00 am I got back to sleep. I woke up at 10 am next. I rolled over and stretched. I pushed my feet over the side of the bed and got up. I pulled my school robs on and made my way into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and use the spell the hairdresser gave me to straighten my hair.

"Poiller." My hair instantly went straight. I made my way down the stairs and into the common room. I found Draco on the coach doing homework. So like him always leaving it to the last moment. I walked right by him and through the door. I marched all the way to breakfast. I sat down next to Ginny and sighed while doing so. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What happened?" She asked turning towards me. I broke into hysterical sobs. I pushed me up and we ran to the Gryffindor common room. We walked into her dorm and we sat on her bed while she comforted me while I cried my head off. When I finished crying she asked.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" I nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Well I got home last night after dinner and found Draco and Pansy making out on the coach!" I burst into another round of sobs.

"So you like him, am I right?" I nodded.

"Well he will notice you. I will make sure of that!" She smirked. She grabbed my hand and we ran all the way to Dumbledore's office. I said the password and we walked up the stairs.

"Why what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked.

"Professor cans me and Hermione go to Hogsmeade to buy some cloths? We need to impress a certain guy." My eyes widened.

"Ah yes Mr. Malfoy yes you two can go." We nodded. We both walked to Hogsmeade. We bought thousands of dollars worth of cloths. I didn't want Ginny to get her savings but she instead. We walked to our second last stop. We went into the hairdressers. Ginny asked for someone named Leah. The girl at the desk nodded. She walked into the back room and came back with a beautiful girl.

"Ginny!" She squealed. They hugged and the girl whom I'm assuming is Leah looked at me and Ginny nodded. The girl grabbed my hand and pulled me into the back room. My eyes widened. The 'back' room was a whole new hair studio! It had everything.

"Okay now, what do we need done today?" She asked. Ginny explained everything and she nodded and said that her name is Leah. She cut my hair so that it was shoulder length and gave me side bangs. She also attached hair extinctions. My hair my hair was now down just above my butt. I twirled around with my new weave spinning around with me. I gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much!" She laughed.

"We are not done yet." I sat back down and she grabbed a big make-up box. She pulled out some Mac make-up. My eyes widened. She has at least over 200 things form Mac! She picked up some foundation and put it all over my face. She then put primer on my eye lids. She then grabbed some purple, grey black and a silver eye shadow and did a smoky eye look. She then put some light pink lipstick on and put baby sparkles lip glass over it. She spun me around and I looked in the mirror and squealed. She laughed again and told me how to do a smoky eye look. She told me that I can do it with any colour I want it does not matter. I gave her a huge hug.

"Thanks for the make-up! Anything else?" She nodded.

"Cloths." I nodded. My god how much more could there be? I thought to myself. We walked even father into the back of the store. We stopped outside a door and she smiled at me and opened the door. We walked in and there was a dressing room and a bazillion cloths and shoes. She picked out 10 outfits and sent me in the dressing room. I pulled on a pair of light blue with lighter blue on the thighs skinny jeans and a tank with a belly cardigan. I walked out and she handed me some black 6 inch pumps. I walked over to the mirror and fell in love with the outfit. She sent me back and I tried them all on and she gave me heels to match each one of them. I ended up with a black strapless dress that ended mid thigh and puffed up at the top and strappy silver heels to match, a red sparkly dress with spaghetti straps and it ended mid thigh and silver flats, a purple strapless dress that ended just below my butt with black pumps with silver on the back of the heels, 6 pairs of skinny jeans (light blue, black, white, dark blue, pink and purple) and 2 baby doll shirts, 2 tanks with small cardigans, 2 tee-shirts, and 2 pencil skirts both black with white flats. For the skinny jeans she gave me every colour pumps you could imagine. She through in 2 pairs of boots (mid leg black with buckles and mid thigh black boots). I thanked her again and she told me that if I ever need anything I come get her. We left with 7 bags in our hands. We then stopped at Mac and bought all the eye shadows, lipsticks, lip glosses, eye liners and mascara we thought where pretty. We left and went back to Hogwarts with over 30 bags in our hands. I passed Draco and he stared as we walked by, I smirked. All ready working I thought to myself.

There you go this chapter is the longest I did so far, its 1495 words. Yay! So please review.

Luv alex 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys what's up? Hope it's all good. Anyways 33 reviews! Yay! Thanks so much! I can't just thank one person u all review and I'm so happy for that :D anyways…um….uh….okay….well on with the story….**

I woke up after a great sleep. I walked into my bathroom and realized that I have pimples all over my face! I screamed EW! I grabbed my foundation and covered everything on my face. I smiled and nodded. I did my morning routine. I finished with my hair and the rest of my make-up. I walked back into my room and pulled my light blue skinny jeans and my baby pink of the shoulder shirt that has QT;) on it. I picked up my black pumps and pulled them on. I grabbed my school robs and walked down into the common room and grabbed a glass of water from our little kitchenette. I sat down on the coach and Draco came down and stopped mid step and stared at me. I smirked, I did look hot today. I put my school robs on and walked out the door and made my way to breakfast. I sat down next to Ginny, Harry and Ron. Ginny smirked when Harry and Ron stared at me. I smiled at them and they blushed at being caught at staring at their best friend. I and Ginny talked quietly about how all guys in the school were staring at me. We walked to Potions together and sat at the very front so all the guys could watch us. Snape walked in with his robs flapping behind him. 'He thinks he is so cool!' I wrote on a piece of parchment. Ginny giggled and wrote back 'Yeah I know!' We passed notes for the whole class. Class's went by really fast today. At 3 pm I walked up Professor Dumbledore's office and asked if I could go to Hogsmeade to get some Cleanser. He nodded and I skipped down to the Gryffindor common room and me and Ginny went to Hogsmeade and found Leah again. She hugged us both.

"So what can I do for you girls today?" She asked.

"I need some cleanser and acne cream." She nodded and walked to the shelves and came back with a box of Pro active. It came with night cream, day cream, cleanser, acne cream, and moisturizer. She also gave me a box of shampoo, conditioner and body wash. They smelt like strawberries.

"Thank you so much. So how much is this all together?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's on the house. You guys will never have to pay here." She said. We bid our farewells and made our way back to Hogwarts. I ran back into my dorm and took of all this foundation and redid my make-up. I walked back out and jumped on the coach. Something beeped and I looked at my watch it said 5:45 pm.

"Crap!" I jumped up and ran out the door. I ran to the great hall and burst through the door. I strut up the aisle and shook my butt while doing so. I sat next to Ginny and I sighed and she giggled. Pansy came up to me and Ginny and sat next to me.

"Hey do you guys want to come sit over with me, Blaise and Draco?" I looked at Ginny and her eyes told me yes so I nodded. We got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. A lot of people gasped I rolled my eyes. I sat next to Draco and he put his arm around me. I smirked. Yes! He has his arm on my shoulder!

"So what up Granger?" He asked. I frowned, great back to last names.

"Nothing much Draco." He smiled.

"Wow your life must be pretty boring Hermione." I smiled. He was just seeing if I would flip out if he called me Hermione and not Granger. I stuck my tong out him. He smirked pinched my tong. I screamed and he laughed. He let go and I grabbed some ham. Blaise and Ginny were smirking. I looked at them confused and they gave me a 'nothing' look. I let it slide. "Yo Mione you look hot today!" Blaise said. I blushed and I saw through the corner of my eye Draco glared at him. We spent our dinner laughing and goofing around. We decided that we would play a prank on the teachers; the prank would be that they would all look like Dumbledore. We went back to the common room and I made some polyjuice potion. We snuck back out at 6 am and put the potion in there drinks. Breakfast would be a surprise.

**Okay there you go the prank will be next chapter :D so I got this up tonight because my Bestest friend in the world Kk told me if I did she would love me forever and we would be best friends forever. So keep Ur promise Kk (Kaitlyn)! Lol. Anyways hope you like it and please review**

**Luv allie3 **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Whats up? Nothing...oh that's cool...oh my god I'm talking to my self right now! I have gone crazy! lol anyways i know the last chapter was really short i realized that after i posted it and i got my laptop back! yay! Anyways...on with the story...

i went back to my room and set my alarm for 7:30 am. I picked up New moon and started reading. The character Edward is in love Bella but he is a vampire so he leaves thinking that the vampire Victoria will leave her alone! And Bella is hanging out with her best friend Jacob Black and he loves Bella i don't know how but he does. Anyways and she is playing him! The alarm went off and i jumped up and ran into Draco's room to tell him. We walked downstairs we would of ran but that would of been suspicious. We walked into the great hall and it was pretty full. We both sat down at our tables and waited. All the teachers took a drink of the 'pumpkin juice' and all turned into Dumbledore. The whole hall broke into fits of laughter. A Dumbledore stood up and yelled.

"Stop laughing! Who ever did this stand up now!" That was Snape. Every on laughed harder. Another Dumbledore stood up and glared at us all but smiled at the end.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Miss Granger, Miss Weasely and Miss Parkinson please step forward." That was defiantly Professor McGonagall. We all walked up and everyone cheered. 2 Dumbledore's came towards us.

"Lady's and gentlemen did you pull this prank?" We all nodded.

"Well 10 points from each of you." We nodded and they let us go. Me, Pansy and Ginny skipped back to our seats and everyone cheered as we did. I looked at the guys and they just walked back with there heads held high. I rolled my eyes at there appearance. They both are so full of it but hey we were all taking in the glory. We sat and people asked us how we pulled it off and all we said was that it was fairly easy. I can't believe they think we will actually tell them how we did it! They are crazy! We finished and we all headed to our morning class's. Me, Draco and Harry had potions first. We got there and Professor Dumbledore's voice ran over the whole school "There will be no class's today because of this little prank our own Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasely, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, So thank them." Every body cheered and thank us while seeing us in the halls. Blaise and Pansy made there way to Slytherin common room, Ginny, Ron and Harry made there way to Gryffindor and me and Draco made our way to head dorm. We walked in and i sat down on the coach d=and Draco followed. He stared at me and i smirked. I really hope he likes me i thought. He smiled like he read my thoughts he wouldn't i thought. Draco walked over and sat next to me. He leaned in and smirked when i gasped. He brushed his lips against mine but jerked back when there was banging on the portrait door. We both walked up and found Blaise on the other end. He smirked when he seen Draco's face. He came in and sat on the coach.

"So Mione i know someone who thinks your sexy. Its Dr-." Draco jumped on him and covered his mouth. I laughed as they both fell of the coach and rolled around on the ground. They broke apart and sat back on the coach after 10 minutes of trying to beat each other up.

Draco's pov

I can't believe that Blaise was about to tell Hermione that i like her a lot! Hermione left to take a nap.

"Blaise don't you dare tell her!" I said through gridded teeth. He smirked.

"You gotta tell her! She likes you too but is waiting for you to make the first move." He was about to say something when Hermione came down and walked out of the dorm. Blaise jumped up and just made it out of the dorm in time so i missed him. I ran after him as he searched for Hermione. We found her by the lake and just as Blaise screamed her name i pounced on him so we fell to the ground and rolled down the hill. We rolled right into the lake. We fell pretty deep i saw something huge swim in the distance and swam to shore. I pulled myself onto the grass and gasped as i saw Hermione in only her bra and underwear about to dive in the water. Blaise cam up a couple seconds later and Hermione helped him out. I stared at her. She has an amazing body i thought. She had curves in the right places. She blushed and pulled her cloths back on. I looked at Blaise too see him smirking.

"Draco like you!" He screamed. I blushed and looked down. I felt something jump on me and looked up to see Hermione sitting on my lap.

"I like you too." She said. I smirked and pulled her face to mine and kissed her. She kissed me back immediately. She slipped her tong into my mouth and i moaned. I heard someone clear there thought. I looked up to see Blaise still sitting there. Hermione blushed and hugged me.

"See was that so hard?" Blaise asked. I looked at him dumfounded.

"YES! What if she thought i was a foul, loathsome evil little cockroach!" I looked up to see Hermione blush as i used her exact words she used when she punched me in third year. I hugged her closer to me and she snuggled into my side.

**There you go chapter 9 please review and i will try to update a couple times this weekend.**

**Luv allie 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so did you like the last chapter? Hope you did, anyways i was on facebook and i thought of my best friend in the world Bri and she moved after a lot of good times and my heart started hurting literally! And i miss her and will always will! :( anyways enough of my ranting...to the story...**

Me and Draco had made our way back to the head dorm and fell asleep in his bed. I woke up the next morning to find that Draco's arms are wrapped around my waist. I moved a little and his arm's tightened. I tried prying them of my waist but he wouldn't budge. I shook him.

"Draco, let me go please i need to go pee." His arms loosened and i slipped out and replaced me with the pillow. I walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I washed my body and hair with my favourite shampoo and body wash. They smelled like strawberries! Yummy. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked into my room and pulled some fresh jeans and pulled a new bra on but noticed that Draco was standing there watching me. Oh crap! I pulled my tank on and blushed. He came and hugged me from behind. He started kissing my neck.

"Draco we got to go to breakfast." I moaned. I felt him smirk against my neck. He pulled me closer to his body if that was possible. I started walking with Draco still hugging me. We both groaned at the same time as my butt rubbed against his now growing erection. We walked all the way down stairs like that but i pushed him away before we left the common room. We grabbed my hand and we walked out of the common room. We walked by Lavender Brown and Cho Chang and they started whispering. I pushed his hand away. He frowned. I blushed and he grabbed my hand again. We past a bunch of students and they pointed and whispered. We walked into the great hall and everyone went quiet. Harry and Ron stood up and yelled and you could here them a mile away.

"Hermione why the hell are you holding Malfoy's hand!" Harry screamed. I flinched at hi tone.

"Mione your holding the man whore's hand! He is the enemy!" Ron screamed. Oh no he didn't! I thought,

"Because i love him!" I screamed back. Everyone in the great hall made ouuuuuuu sounds. Harry and Ron looked furious.

"What spell do you have over her!" They both screamed at the same time while stomping there way up to us.

"He has no spell over me i love him!" I screamed at them. They are not going to get away with yelling at my boyfriend like that! I thought.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron yelled. Draco went flying back and his wand went flying from his hand.

Locomotor Mortis! I thought. Both there legs locked together. I ran to Draco and started crying. He has cuts all over his body from the glass on the tables and one is really deep. I pointed my wand at Draco.

"Episkey." I said all of Draco's wounds but the deep one on his leg healed.

"Wingardium Leviosa." I said and the glass levitated from his leg. He whimpered a little as it came out. I flung the glass at the great hall door and i shattered.

"Episkey." I said again and his wound closed halfway. He has to get to Mme Pomfrey. I flicked my wand and Draco levitated into the air. I levitated him all the way the hospital wing. Mme Pomfrey gasped as she saw Draco. She guided Draco to a hospital bed.

"My dear what happened?" She asked me.

"Well i was holding his hand and Ron and Harry used Stupefy and Expelliarmus and he landed on the table and fell of and the glass went into his leg. I healed the other scratch's but his leg is pretty bad and i tried to heal it but i didn't close all the way." She nodded and disappeared. She came back a couple minutes later with a potion in hand. She told Draco to drink it and he did. His leg sealed up.

"Okay you will have to stay here for the rest of the day but then you can go back to your dorm. And miss Granger you are aloud to stay with him but don't get him to excited." She said i blushed and nodded. She left us alone.

"You okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah i should be fine. But I'm gonna kill them!" He sneered.

"Oh no I'm doing that! They will not treat you like that!" He smiled.

"Oh and i love you too Hermione." I smiled and gave him a small kiss. I broke it off just as he was about to slip his tong into my mouth. He frowned. I smirked and heard someone running through the hospital wing. Pansy came running towards his bed. She jumped on his bed and kissed him. Draco was trying to push her off but she wouldn't budge. He looked at me and gave me a pleading look. Stupefy. I thought and Pansy went flying backwards.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" She screeched at me.

"I would prefer if you didn't try to make-out with my boy friend." I said as calmly as i could. She glared at me.

"What! Why would you date Draco you hate him and you know i love him!" She screeched again.

"No! I love him and how dare you say how could i date him when i knew you 'liked' him but what about me Hun? You knew i liked him and i found you making out with him on the coach of our dorm!" I screeched back. She glared at me and yelled.

"We are not friends anymore!"

"Fine i don't need you i got more friends!" She ran out of the hospital wing and i collapsed on Draco's bed crying. He hugged me to him and he let me cry while he comforted me. Blaise came in next. He seen me crying and he ran over with concern on his face.

"Whats wrong Mione?" i cried harder. Draco spoke for me.

"Her and Pansy got into a big fight about me and Pansy said that how could she date me knowing that she liked me, and Mione said that how dare she say that when she found me and Pansy making out on the coach in our dorm and Pansy said that they are no longer friends." Blaise nodded and pulled a chair up and rubbed my back.

"You don't need her. I will be your best friend instead of her okay." I nodded. He kissed my cheek. I let go of Draco and hugged Blaise. I sat on his lap and kissed his cheek back.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem." We sat like that till Mme Pomfrey came back.

"Okay you can leave now Mr. Malfoy." He nodded and got up and picked me up. I wrapped my legs and arms around him. The three of us walked back to mine and Draco's dorm. He put me on the coach and walked upstairs to our rooms. He came back with a blanket and my bunny rabbit that my mom gave to me on my first year at Hogwarts. I wrapped myself with the blanket and cuddled my rabbit. I cried all night but Draco and Blaise sat with me all night. Man i love them i thought just before i fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to Draco shaking me awake.

"Time to get ready for school baby." He said. I smiled at what he said. He called me baby i thought. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I took my shower and pulled my pencil skirt and a tee-shirt on. I curled my hair so it was now in loose curls and not my flat/wavy hair. I applied my make-up and pulled my school robs on. I walked down stairs and Draco stared at me.

"You look beautiful." He said in aw. I blushed and muttered a thanks. We made our way to the great hall. We walked in and we passed Ron and Harry and they stood up.

"Hey Mione want to sit with us?" Harry asked. I completely ignored them and kept walking to the Slytherin table. Blaise and Draco sat down and i sat in between them. Draco grabbed my hand and he held my hand underneath the table. Blaise put his arm on my shoulders. We ate our breakfast in peace and we laughed and joked around. After we ate our breakfast we made our way to class.

**There you go chapter 11. Hope you like it and i know a couple people *cough Kaykay cough* don't like Pansy because of what she did to Hermione but now they aren't friends anymore. Please review thanks **

**luv allie 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter and for Kaitlyn you are so wired! Your review was so wired! Anyways on with the story...**

Me and Draco were cuddling on the coach when Blaise came in. He smirked.

"Oh my god Draco Malfoy is cuddling!" He yelled in mock horror. Draco glared at him.

"Hey I'm in love." He stated. I smiled and kissed him. Blaise gagged. Draco picked up a pillow and chucked it at his head. Blaise fell to the floor trying to dodge the pillow. I laughed and he pounced on me and tickled me. I laughed and cried for him to stop.

"Blaise...please...stop." He kept tickling me. Draco jumped on him and he fell of me. He sat on me and started tickling me. I started laughing again and he groaned. I tried to stop laughing, but couldn't take it anymore. I laughed again and he kissed me. I kissed him back and he slipped his tong into my mouth. Blaise came in between us and pushed Draco off me.

"Hey what was that for?" Draco asked.

"I didn't want my two best friends to have sex on the floor. And especially because they both are virgins!" I gasped, i thought Draco wasn't a virgin! I pushed Blaise off of me and kissed Draco again. I pushed him off of me and he whined.

"Tease." I smirked.

"I don't want our first time to be on the floor of our common room especially with Blaise here." He nodded and got up. We sat on the coach together. We sat there in silence for a couple minutes.

"Hey lets play wizards chess." Blaise said. Draco nodded. I got up and ran upstairs and came back downstairs with new moon and eclipse. I have about 2 chapters left of new moon. I sat back down and opened the book. We all sat doing our own thing. Blaise ended up winning and Draco was all sad. We left at 6:30 to go get some dinner. We walked in and Harry and Ron came towards us.

"Mione." Harry called out. I turned towards them with furry written all over my face.

"How could you say that! I love him and you don't trust me! I thought we were best friends! But i guess not." I finished with tears running down my face. Harry grabbed me and hugged me to him. I turned back around and cried into his shoulder. He patted my back while trying to calm me down. I calmed down a little bit so Harry started talking.

"Mione if you really like him then we will except it. But that doesn't mean that we will be all buddy buddy with him. Okay?" I nodded and hugged him closer to me. I murmured a thanks and he kissed my head. I let go of him and looked at Ron. He nodded. I hugged him with all my might. I sat down with them and pulled Draco and Blaise down with me. Thank god we are friends again i would not be able to survive without them.

"So...Mione are you and Draco dating?" Ginny asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes i am." Ginny squealed. I laughed at her response. Harry and Ron just sat there with looks of disgust on there face's. Blaise on the other hand sat there with an awkward look on his face. Draco sat there holding my hand under the table. I heard someone sigh so i looked up to see Harry sitting there with a smile on his face.

"Hermione if you want to date Malfoy then be my guest. But if you hurt her i hurt you!" He sneered to Draco. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I will never hurt Mia." He said, and i blushed at the nickname he just used.

"I like that name Mia its pretty." Ginny said. Draco gave her a 'isn't it' smile. We ate in peace without any arguing. I was still waiting for Ron to say something about me and Draco, but he sat there in silence the whole time we ate breakfast. We finally got up and left for class. Draco had herbology and i had care for magical creatures. We went our separate ways and as i walked down to Hagrid's hut Dean Thomas came up to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged him off but he kept at it. I spun around so fast he jumped back a bit.

"Thomas what do you want?" I snapped a little to hard.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" He asked nervous. Wow someone actually asked me out.

"Sorry i can't I'm dating someone." I turned around and finished my walk to Hagrids. Today we were learning about Hagrids little dragon. Class was fun but all the others were really boring, the only good thing was that i was with Draco. We finished our last class and made our way to our dorm. He sat on the coach and pulled me into his lap. I leaned into his chest and he spun me around so fast i almost fell. He leaned towards me and his lips brushed against mine. I kissed him back and we ended up having a pretty hot make-out session. We stopped when we were getting a little carried away.

**There you go chapter 12. Hope you like it. Oh and sorry it took me so long to update but i have an English project due on the 13****th**** and i was a little down because a reader told e that she or he is not going to read my story any more because they don't like the plot of it, but oi should continue writing because ****other people like it, is that a complement or not? Well i hope i don't loose any more readers. See you later.**

**Luv allie 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, i had to re write this, i got a new idea. And this idea is from one of my bffs Erica. Well i just started reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone! And yes i know its the philosopher's stone,but in the united states its Sorcerer's stone! And i think its completely stupid, because the name of the book is philosopher's stone! Anyways on with the story...**

Class was good, i always loved Hagrids class. After i went to my next class's and went back to the dorm. I got a glass of water and sat on the coach with Breaking dawn. The first three books where okay, but I'm really looking forward to reading the forth book. I just got to chapter 2 when Draco came in.

"Hey." I said still reading.

"Hey, yourself." He said coming over to sit next to me. He literally fell on the couch. I rolled my eyes. He kissed my cheek, god, if we aren't together for Christmas break I'm gonna miss him.

"Hey, what you doing for Christmas break?" He asked.

"I'm going to visit my parents. What about you?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'm going to visit my parents." I nodded.

"Do you want to come to my house to visit my parents for Christmas break?" He blurted out. I gasped.

"Won't they hurt you, if you bring me home with you?" He shook his head.

"No, i won't let them touch you. And no they won't touch me either." I nodded.

"Okay. But only for half the break. And then your coming to my house to meet my parents." His face went blank, but he nodded anyways.

"What, the matter?" I asked getting concerned about him.

"Well, your you're dads little girl, he will probably be all protective." I giggled.

"I won't let anything happen to my wittle Dwaki poo." he glared at me.

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm not scared!" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's okay, my daddy won't hurt you." He nodded. I grabbed some parchment and a quill. I started writing a letter to my parents, asking if Draco can come for half the holiday and that I'm going to his house for the other half the holiday. I signed my name and gave it to Hedwig, Harry's owl. She took the letter and off she went. Draco was just signing his name on his piece of parchment and sent it away with his owl. We watched the fire for hours, then two owls arrived back with letters. I picked mine and Draco picked his. It says...

Dear Hermione,

Yes your boyfriend can come for the second half of the holiday, i can't wait to meet him. Me and your father miss you.

Love you mum

"Yeah my mum said you can come." He nodded. He started reading his letter.

Dear Draco,

Who is your girlfriend? Is she a pureblood? I guess she can come, but if she is not pureblood your father will be very upset. Goodbye, mum

I gulped, oh no! Lucius Malfoy is gonna hurt me or Draco!

"So, you coming to my house first, right?" I shook my head.

"No, your dad is gonna hurt you." he sighed.

"No he won't not in front of you, you might be muggle born but your still a lady." I shook my head again. I am not going! I thought to myself, it will not be my fault that Draco gets hurt!

"No, I'm not going. He will hurt me or worse you!"he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hermione! He's not going to hurt you or me!" I looked into his eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth. I nodded.

"I'll think about it, and yes if i come we are going to your house first." He nodded. I was about to get up when he pulled me back down. He kissed me and i melted right into it.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more!" He said with a smile on his face.

**There you go. Sorry it took so long to update, i had to start over i have an awesome idea! And i know its probably short, but at least i updated. **

**Luv allie 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, whats up? Hope u had a good weekend and yes i know its like...wait what day is it? Lol anyways, um...well I'm sorry the last chapter was only like 700 words, like that's really short, but i had update! I felt horrible that i took so long to update. Well last chapter i only got 3 reviews, and whoever the anonymous reviewer is thank you, and a big thanks to FRG and nightshadeprincess567 they update also, but for the people who aren't reviewing i know your out there because you reviewed my other chapters and i would really appreciate it if you reviewed because when people don't review i think they stopped reading my story, k thanks. Anyways enough with my ranting on with the story!**

Its has been 2 days since the holiday talk. I want to go but, i don't want Draco to get hurt. Ugh, maybe...No! I'm not going! But he said...No! Why is this so hard?

"You okay?" Ginny asked. I started nodding, but finished with a shake of my head.

"Draco, wants me to go to his house for half of Christmas break, but his dad will hurt, me or him! But he really wants me to go." I cried. She patted my back and tried to calm me down.

"Then, go but don't leave him alone with his father." She suggested.

"Maybe." As i thought about it, that was a good idea.

"Hey, whats up baby?" Draco sat down next to me. Ginny smiled at him.

"Oh sorry, whats up mini weasel?" He smiled.

"Nothing, much ferret." She smirked at his expression. He started grumbling. I laughed when he mumbled something about 'Stupid Weasely'.

"So...do you have an answer?" I thought for a minute. Yes, i want to go. But no, i don't want Draco to get hurt. But if i use Ginny's idea, he will never leave my side.

"Yes, i have decided that i will go, but on one condition." His face stayed the same, but i could see in his eyes that he was ecstatic.

"Okay?" I smiled.

"You have to stay by my side the whole time, and that includes sleeping with me, in the same bed." His smile grew.

"No problem." I kissed his cheek. Ginny smiled at us.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Draco cheeks tinted with a light pink, and i just laughed.

"Hey, I'm proud of you Ginny, you made Malfoy blush!" Ron gave her a high five. I laughed even harder. Draco hid his face in my shoulder, which made Ron burst out laughing.

"Hey, why is Ron laughing so hard, he's not breathing?" Harry asked sitting down next to Ginny.

"My wittle Dwaky poo is bwushing." Harry tried to hid his laughter. Draco pulled his head away from my shoulder. His blush was now gone and he held his head high. I rolled my eyes.

"I still love you don't worry." He smiled and kissed me. We ate our dinner in a comfortable conversation. We all spilt up and went our different ways. Me and Draco made our way up to our dorm. As soon as we got in Draco grabbed some parchment and a quill. He started writing a letter to his parents. Tomorrow is Christmas break, I'm so excited to finally meet his parents, but I'm scarred at the same time.

"Okay the letter says,

**Dear mother, **

**Yes me and my girlfriend will be coming for half the holiday. But the second half i wll be going to her house. **

**See you tomorrow Draco. **

Nice letter. I thought.

"Do you think your parents will like me?" He hesitated, but nodded.

"Yes, i hope they do." I nodded, and got up.

"Where you going?" He asked caching up to me.

"I'm going to bed, because we have to catch the train at 11. Good night." He nodded and we both walked into my room. He got in my bed, and i raised an eye brow at him.

"What? I thought we should get used to it." I nodded and pulled off my shirt and jeans, and replaced them with my mini shorts and my tank. I climbed into bed and rested my head on Draco's chest. I snuggled into him and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I opened my eyes and realized Draco was missing. I got up and walked down stairs and found him at the door with our suitcase's.

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked at his watch.

"10 am." I gasped.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I grabbed the brush and teared it through my now messy hair. As soon as it was soft and fluffy i used the straightening spell i learned. My hair instantly went straight. I washed my face and put mascara, eye liner and eye shadow. I walked back into my room and into my closet. I decided on my pencil skirt and my plain white tee-shirt. I also pulled on my silver flats. I walked out and found Draco sitting on the couch.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, We walked hand in hand to the great hall. We sat down and pulled out suitcase's closer to the table. Ginny, Harry and Ron all had there suitcase's with them also.

"You going to your house Gin?' She nodded.

"I told mum that you are gonna be at your house." I nodded. We ate our breakfast in a hurry.

"Well, we gotta go." They all nodded. I hugged them all. They were getting to there house, by the flying car. We ended up getting on the train with 5 minutes to spare. I sat down with a sigh. Draco sat next to me and put his arm on my shoulders.

"What? Did you think we would be late?" He asked full of him self. I nodded.

"Yes. Yes i did." He shook his head.

"You should know me by now, I'm never late. For anything!" He said cockily. I rolled my eyes. I snuggled into his side, and closed my eyes. I fell asleep, for the whole train ride. But Draco woke me up when the 5 minute warning came over the train.

"Time to get up, sleepy head." I rubbed my eyes, getting the sleep out of them. I yawned and stretched my arms and legs. They both cracked. Draco's face scrunched up in disgust.

"That is disgusting!" I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a prince." He made the funniest face ever. His mouth and eyes went wide and he put his hand on his chest. I laughed. He rolled his eyes. The train then stopped.

"Okay, lets go." He said puling me up with him.

"Are your parents gonna be there?" He shook his head.

"Probably not. And if they are its to find out who you are." I nodded. That is absolutely horrible. His parents don't come meet him. My heart started hurting. We walked off the train, to find everyone's parents giving them hugs. I felt out of place, with all the parents hugging there kids. We walked out of platform 9 and ¾, and into the middle of 9 and 10. I looked around and seen a bunch of muggles rushing to get to there trains. We walked outside and there was a limo, with a driver standing by the door waiting for us. He bowed, to me and Draco, but Draco grabbed his hand and they did the guy hug thing.

"Hey, whats up Roy?" Draco said his voice full of joy.

"Nothing much, young master Malfoy." He said, holding back just a little.

"How many times do i have to tell you to call me Draco?" Draco laughed while saying this. Roy nodded.

"Oh excuse me, you must be Dr-Draco's girlfriend?" I nodded.

"Roy." I smiled.

"Hermione." He nodded and opened the door for us. I got in and gasped. The back of the limo was huge. It had seat all around the side of the limo. And in the middle was a trolly cart from the train.

"This is huge!" I said in aw.

"My parents try to blend in." I look at him like he was crazy.

"Blend in? Are you kidding me! This is not blending in!" He rolled his eyes. Wait that must mean Malfoy manor is huge! I rolled my eyes. These people are so wired. We snuggled together on the couch that wrapped around the inside of the limo. I was stretched out like i was on a bed. It took us about 2 hours till Roy's voice rang over the limo.

"We will be arriving to Malfoy manor in 5 minutes." I sat up and kissed Draco's cheek. I jumped up and looked out the window, and seen a field that looked like 500 kilometres. But it possibly can't be that big. In the distance you could see a small little house. But as we got closer, the small little house, turned out to be as big as Hogwarts.

"Holly crap! Your house is huge!" Draco smiled and hugged me form behind.

"We are now arriving to Malfoy manor, welcome home Draco and Hermione." Roy's voice rang over the limo again. The door opened a couple seconds later. We walked out and our suitcase's appeared in front of us. I grabbed the handle and walked hand in hand towards the castle that was Malfoy manor. The doors opened for us, and we walked into the house and house elf's were by our side's instantly.

"Dinky will take your stuff to your rooms." said Dinky.

"Put them both in my room." Dinky nodded and disappeared. We walked into a room that was huge and had couch's and a fire place, so I'm guessing it was the living room.

"Good day, Draco. Mudblood what are you doing here?" Sneered Lucius.

**There you go, chapter 14! Yay! Oh and question, how long do you guys want the story to be? I will go up to 30 chapters but that is it. Anyways please review. **

**Luv allie 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, did you like the last chapter? Hope you did. Well anyways, I'm freezing, i got home form my brothers hockey game about half an hour ago, and I'm still cold! Ugh, i hate being cold! Anyways thank you FRG, Domika13 and nightshadeprincess567 for reviewing, and for the others i know your out there because you reviewed earlier in the story, so please review, thanks. On with the story...**

Draco stepped in front of me. I coward away from Lucius, to be honest, he scares me. A lot!  
>"Move Draco!" He yelled. He shook his head.<p>

"No Hermi-" Lucius cut him off. He pushed Draco to the floor and he stepped in front of me. I tried to run around him, but he wouldn't let me. He smirked evilly.

"Crucio." I fell to the floor, screaming. My voice written with pain. He laughed while i was laying on the ground screaming and crying, because it hurt like hell! I snapped my eyes shut, and i was about to scream again, but the pain stopped. I opened my eyes after a couple seconds. The first thing i seen was Draco standing in front of me protectively, and Lucius on the ground looking stunned.

"Draco, what are you doing?" He asked surprised.

"Don't touch her!" Draco spat at him.

"Haven't i taught you anything? Mudblood's are worthless." Draco tensed.

"Don't call her that!" He sneered through clenched teeth. I tried to get up but fell to the floor unsuccessful. Draco then turned around and helped me up. I put my arms over his shoulders for support. We walked up the staircase and passed Narcissa Malfoy. She gasped at me and rushed down the stairs. I could hear her yelling at Lucius. We finally got to Draco's room. He helped me on to the bed and put the covers over me. There was a knock at the door and Narcissa walked in.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked concern written all over her face. I tried to nod, but failed.

"Mom, can you get Dinky for me?" She nodded and rushed out of Draco's room. I rested my head on his chest. There was a popping noise. I opened my eyes and Dinky was standing in the middle of his room.

"Dinky get us some supper, and put it on a tray." Dinky nodded and disappeared. I rested my head on his chest again.

"Mia, are you okay?" He asked concern in his voice.

"I-I, t-t-think so." He kissed my forehead and we sat in silence. I was just about to fall asleep, when Dinky came back. I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but Draco had to help me.

"T-t-thank you." I said to Dinky, she nodded and left. Dinky had brought us, some eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, ketchup and hash browns. I grabbed a plate and put everything on my plate. I started eating and Draco looked at me.

"W-what? I-I'm hungry." He laughed. We ate in silence until we finished.

"Hey, go to sleep, i know your tired." I nodded and snuggled down into the covers. Sleep found me moments later.

**Draco's pov**

I let Hermione sleep. I then got up and found my mom in her room. I walked in.

"Oh my gosh, honey is she alright?" She asked concern written on her face and in her voice. I nodded.

"She should be fine, but if Father touches her again i will be force to harm him." She nodded.

"So your dating Hermione Granger." I smiled.

"Yes, and we are happily in love." My mom smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys." I hugged her and she started crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry about your father!" i patted he back. She stopped crying and i let go of her.

"I gotta get back to Hermione." She nodded. And i went back to Hermione. I got back and she was tossing and turning in her sleep. I ran over to her, and realized she had tears running down her face. I shook her.

"Mia. Mia it was just a dream." She woke up and hugged me for dear life. I sat with her for the rest of the night. I ended up falling asleep sitting up. I looked at the window and saw that the sun was already high up in the sky. I looked at Mia and she was still sleeping peacefully. I decided to not wake her, so i sat next to her and waited. She woke up about half an hour later.

"Good morning." She smiled. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I got up and walked into my closet and pulled a tee-shirt and jeans on. I walked back into the room and Hermione was already changed and waiting for me. I grabbed her hand and we walked into the living room. Mom smiled at us, and walked up us, and to my surprise hugged us both. My dad on the other hand just glared at his paper. We all sat down, and sat in a awkward silence.

"Okay, then. Well me and Mia are going to get some breakfast." My dad looked up at us.

"I thought her name was Hermione?" I nodded.

"My nickname for her is Mia." He went back to glaring at his paper.

"He hates me." She whispered into my ear.

"No. He just doesn't like you." She smiled.

"Thanks, for trying to make me feel better." I kissed her on the forehead.

**There you go. Hope you like it, please review it means a lot to me. Thanks **

**Luv allie 3 **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, if you want you can go check out my one shot, Dramione with a bit of Hinny, please. Happy Halloween! Anyways on to the story...**

Me, Draco, Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy were sitting in the living room drinking tea and eating cookies. I was so nervous, Mr. Malfoy was staring at me, and i know for a fact that he does not like me.

"So, Hermione how did you and Draco get together?"Mrs. Malfoy asked.

"Well, we both liked each other before we got together, and one time Blaise screamed it at me, and that's how we got together." Mr. Malfoy scowled.

"That's so sweet."Mrs. Malfoy cooed. Draco hugged me.

"Bloody hell, stop being so coupley!" Mr. Malfoy complained. Mrs. Malfoy rolled her eyes. Draco's cheeks tinted. I kissed his cheek.

"So, Hermione are you into shopping?" Mrs. Malfoy asked. I nodded.

"It's alright, but yeah, i like it." She nodded and grabbed my hand and we walked up the stairs.

"Go get dressed, and we are going shopping." I nodded and ran into our room. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a baby doll tee. I brushed my hair and applied a light pink eyeshadow to my eyes, with some eye liner and mascara. I walked out to find Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy arguing.

"We shouldn't spend our money on that...that Mudblood!" She glared at him.

"She is now part of this family and you will treat her nicely, or you can sleep on the couch! And don't you dare call her that!" She said through gridded teeth. I smiled. Mrs. Malfoy thought of me as part of this family. I let out a happy sigh. They both spun around and Mr. Malfoy glared at me, but Mrs. Malfoy smiled at me.

"Lets go dear." I nodded and we walked down the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." She smiled.

"Call me Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy makes me sound like Draco's grandma." I smiled and nodded. We walked into the living room and i felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Have fun, baby." Draco said sweetly. I smiled.

"I will, me and your mum are gonna have a blast." He kissed my cheek. I turned around and kissed him. Narcissa walked over to us.

"You can do that later! We got to go." We pulled apart and we both blushed. We walked into the fireplace and we flood to some rich shop. I looked around and realized that we were in Honey moon experts. I blushed, did she think me and Draco are getting married? She pulled me out of the store and into a clothing store. It had everything, muggle and wizard clothing.

"Lets get you some cloths, okay Hermione." I nodded. She pulled me into a store that had the most expensive robs I've ever seen. Narcissa picked out purple, orange, red, light blue, light green and dark green. She gave them to me in a nice way. She took out her wand and flicked it, in mid air. The purple robe flashed on me, and she smiled. I turned around and looked in the mirror, I smiled to. It really did look nice on me. I turned back around and she flashed the light blue on me. I turned around and smiled again. She decided that those two she was already gonna get them for me. After trying them all on we both decided that the purple, red, light blue and dark green were the one's that we were gonna get. The light blue and orange didn't look nice on me. We were in there for about 2 hours but it felt like 10 minutes. We decided that we would go get lunch. We walked into a restaurant named Marty's. We sat down at a table in the middle of the restaurant and a lady with a name tag that said Joyce walked over to us.

"Hello Narcissa. How are you? And who is this?" She asked.

"I'm good thank you and this is Hermione Granger." She nodded.

"What would you guys like?" She asked, Narcissa decided on macaroni, and i decided on spinach pizza. We ate in peace and then left to finish our shopping. We were out till at least 4 pm. We returned to the manor and put our stuff away.

"Did you have fun baby?" Draco asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, yes we did." He smiled.

**There you guys go and guess what! Only 13 days, 2 hours, 20 minutes and 20 seconds till breaking dawn! I'm so excited! Me and my best friends are going the 19th! Well please review thanks.**

**Luv allie 3 **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, only 2 reviews since i last updated, do you guys not like my story anymore? Please let me know. Anyways here is chapter 17...**

I walked down the stairs of Malfoy manor, when somebody grabbed me and covered my mouth with there hand. They pulled me into another room and pushed me down. I looked up to find Lucius Malfoy standing over me.

"Why would Draco date a mudblood like you? When he could be dating Astoria Greengrass!" He sneered at me.

"Because he loves m-" He bitch slapped me right across the face, I gasped. My face had a tingling feeling.

"No! He would never love a mudblood like you!" He screamed.

"Oh and don't worry, sound proof room." He smirked. My hopes just dropped, great now no one will hear him! I thought. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up.

"Stand up, you filthy little mudblood!" I cried out in pain and he laughed.

"That's right, scream in pain. Crucio!" I screamed in pain. I kept screaming till he finally stop. He smirked at me.

"Are we done? No we are not CRUCIO!" I tried to hold my scream in but failed, it hurt to much.

"Yes, yes break at my fingertips!" I felt a warm felling run down my cheek. He laughed.

"Even better! Cry mudblood cry!" He kept at it for hours. He left laughing, while i withered on the ground crying. I blacked out. I heard rats scampering across the floor. I jumped up and fell over. Every part of my body was killing me. I looked around and remembered why i felt pain all over my body. I was in darkness, with...rats running around. My stomach growled. I touched it, and tears ran down my face. I really wish i would die, this pain was way to much. I tried to sit up but couldn't. I closed my eyes and black out again.

**Draco's pov**

I woke up this morning and Mia wasn't in bed. I got up and walked around the whole manor looking for her, but nothing she was nowhere. I decided that maybe mother would know, so i walked into the living room.

"Mother, do you know where Hermione is? I can't find her." She shook her head.

"No, i haven't seen her at all today." I nodded. She wouldn't leave without me, and anyways we weren't supposed to leave till tomorrow. I walked back to our room and walked into the closet, and all of her stuff was gone. I dropped to the floor, she left without me! I felt a warm tear run down my face, i actually thought that she loved me. I sat there for the next couple of hours. When father came in.

"Draco whats wrong?" He asked, like he already knew.

"Hermione, left!" He glared at me.

"Malfoy's don't cry, man up!" He stomped out of the room. I got up and wiped away the tears. I grabbed some cloths and jumped in the shower.

**Hermione's pov **

I woke up again, I'm gonna die in here! I thought. Wait...I reached in my pocket and pulled out my wand. I undid the silence charm and started screaming. I heard footsteps and the door opened and Narcissa came in to view. She gasped and ran down the steps.

"Hermione! Don't worry I'll get you out of here." She said. My vision went all blurry, but just before it went black i heard Narcissa scream my name.

**Narcissa pov**

I ran upstairs and ran right into Lucius. I glared at him.

"How could you, do that to Hermione!" I screamed at him. Draco came running down the stairs.

" Did i just hear Hermione?" He asked, and i nodded.

"Lucius locked her down in the dungeon, but before that he hurt her!" I glared at him, Draco turned to Lucius and drew back his hand. His hand launched forward and punch him right in the face. He fell backwards and Draco ran into the basement.

"Hermione!" He screamed.

"You can sleep on the couch." I ran after Draco and grabbed my wand.

"Hermione, honey can you move?" She nodded and slithered over to the wall.

"Reducto!" The metal gate burst into piece's and me and Draco ran towards Hermione. Draco picked her up and ran upstairs to there room. When i got upstairs from the dungeon. Lucius was setting up his bed. I called for Draco and he came running down the stairs.

"Get Lucius out of here!" Draco pushed his father and after 30 minutes of trying we got him out. We locked the door and ran up to Hermione. She laid on the bed, broken up.(AN:Not literally) Me and him are through! I thought.

**There you go, and please review thanks bye **

**love allie3 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, hope u r all good. Well anyways i got a couple more reviews last chapter so on with the story...**

**Draco pov**

Its been 3 days and Mia is distancing herself from me. Each day she will move away a little more, like Friday she kissed me, yesterday she only hugged me and today she wont touch me. I walked down stairs after my shower not even bothering to kiss her. She walked behind me and coward away when we passed the dungeon. I sighed and grabbed her hand she tensed but the relaxed. I smiled to myself, she didn't pull her hand away. We walked into the living room and mother was there, she looked up and smiled at our hands. But Mia noticed and pulled her hand away. I sighed, spoke to soon. I sat down next to mother and Mia sat next to me, but kept her distance.

"Are you guys hungry?" Mother asked us. We both nodded.

"Yes." Mia whispered. Mother snapped her fingers and Dinky appeared.

"Please go make us some breakfast." Dinky nodded, and Mia not being herself didn't say anything. Dinky said that breakfast was ready half an hour later, so we all made our way into the dining room and ate our meal. Mia returned to our room after she was done. I sighed.

"Honey, it will take time for her to interact with people again. Give her time."I nodded.

"But i feel responsible for this, i brought her here and told her that father wouldn't hurt any of us. But he did!" I felt a tear run down my cheek, mother sat next to me and wiped it away.

"Don't worry, she will come around and no its not your fault. Your...father is just an ass hole." I gasped and looked at her.

"Mother you swore!" She looked at me emotionless.

"What? You know its true." I smiled at her. She would be the only one who could say that with a straight face. We both got up and returned to out own rooms. I found Mia in the bathtub. I smiled at her. I walked in and she gasped, but smiled when she seen it was me.

"How are you doing?" I asked, her face fell a little bit.

"Good, but i can't get him out of my head." A tear ran down her face and i jumped up and wiped it away. She kissed the palm of my hand. I smiled, she was already getting better. She grabbed the towel and got up and wrapped herself in it and drained the tub. I grabbed her hand and we walked back into our room, she walked into the closet and gasped.

"Where is all my stuff?" She asked. I shrugged.

"When i couldn't find you, i thought you left without me, so i came up here and all your stuff was gone." I thought about it. Wait...father probably took them and threw it all out.

"Don't worry, we will get you knew cloths. Muggle and wizarding cloths." Se nodded. I ran to mothers room and knocked on the door. She answered and smiled.

"Can Mia borrow some pyjamas and day cloths, father threw her all out." She nodded, and disapproved into her room and came back with jeans, a fancy shirt, and some long pink pants with a white tank top.

"I didn't know you had muggle cloths." I said. She smiled.

"I have lots, i just don't wear them with Lucius around, but know i don't give a care in the world if he sees me." I smiled, took the cloths and walked back to our room and handed the cloths to Mia. She took the pyjamas and underwear fell out. I picked them up and realized that there was 7 thongs and 7 pairs of regular underwear. She blushed and pulled the cloths on. I smiled, she had one sexy body! The curves in the right places, like her ass, her waist and her boobs. I pulled her to me and she kissed me before i could kiss her. I really don't think she will be distant for long.

"So, when are we going to your parents house?" I asked.

"Well, i was thinking that we could go tomorrow." She smiled. I kissed her hard. I received a moan from her, but that's when i broke it off. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to mothers room. I knocked on the door again.

"Mother w-" She cut me off.

"Call me mom, or mum, or what ever you want just not 'Mother! I hate that, and the only reason you called me that was because of your...father." She shivered. I nodded.

"Mum, me and Mia are going to her parents house tomorrow and i was wondering if you could give us some money so we can get her some cloths?" She nodded and disappeared, but returned with 2 big bag.

"Here, take thees, this one- she said pointing to the dark brown bag- has muggle money in it about 100 000 thousand dollars, and this one- she said pointing to the black bag- has wizarding money in it, about the same amount." Me and Mia looked at her shocked, that she was giving us this much money.

"Th-tha-thanks mum." She kissed both our cheeks and shooed us to go buy our stuff. Wow, we really are rich! I thought.

**There you go chapter 18! I can't believe we are already this far in the story! But there is still a long way to go...anyways thank you for reading and please review thanks bye for now, till the next chapter which will be soon bye bye xox**

**Luv allie 3 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys this is my second update in one day! yay! But don't expect this regularly...lol anyways on to the story...**

**Hermione pov **

Me and Draco have been out shopping for the past 4 hours, so far we bought 14 pairs of jeans all skinny. We got purple, yellow, light blue, black, dark blue, pink, grey, white, the same colours with black splotches on them. And 14 shirts. We got 4 baby doll shirts(Light pink, lavender, light blue, hot pink), 7 tank tops (black, white, pink, blue, purple, red and brown) and 3 of the shoulder shirts (light pink with QT:) on it, blue and black with white stripes). We were now heading into Aerie. We walked around while i picked up all the bras and underwear i wanted. I ended up picking 7 vintage lace underwear for 25.50$, 9 thongs, 4 push up bras and 7 regular bras. It ended up coming to 200$. We spent the next 5 hours at the mall, but left when they were closing. We then headed to the wizarding world. We stayed there for another 6 hours buying wizarding cloths. So in total all my new cloths came to 40 000$ which is a lot! We went back to Malfoy manor and i put on a fashion show for Narcissa but just the cloths not he underwear and bras. She loved everything. She said she would be back in a minute and disappeared. She came back moments later with a big black shopping bag with MAC written across the front. She pulled out at least 500$ worth of MAC makeup! She handed it to me.

"It's all for you." OH MY GOD! I hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" She laughed.

"It's no problem Hermione, your now considered my daughter." I felt a tear run down my face.

"That means a lot to me." Sh kissed my cheek and left to go to bed. After she left i grabbed my Aerie bag and ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Mia open up." Draco called from the other side of the door.

"No, I'm gonna put on a fashion show for you." I could just imagine him smirking.

"Okay." I pulled my jeans and shirt off and pulled on the black lace thong and the black lace push up bra. I unlocked the door and walked out. He was laying across the bed. He smirked at me.

"Turn around." I did as i was told. He got up and slapped my ass. I smacked his hand away. I shook my ass as i walked back into the bathroom. I then pulled on the pink thong and blue bra. I walked out and the same thing happened but this time he kissed my boobs. I moaned i response but ran back in the bathroom before he could react. This went on for the rest of the night. I woke up the next morning at 10 am. I fell asleep in my white see through thong and white push up bra. I got out of bed and grabbed my pink jeans and my black tank and my black and white off the shoulder tank. I got in the shower. I shivered at the feeling of the blazing hot water running through my hair and down my body. I got out and pulled my lotion out of the cupboard. I rubbed my rose smelling lotion all over my body. I pulled my cloths on and walked back into our room. I jumped on Draco and he pulled me into him and groaned and rolled over so i was now under him.

"Draco." Nothing.

"Draco!" I screamed in his ear. He shot right up and fell of the bed. I burst out laughing. He glared at me.

"You think this is funny?" I nodded not able to speak i was laughing to hard. He got up and crawled on top of me. He ribbed my shirt off and flung it on the floor. He pressed his now growing erection on my thigh. I moaned. He kissed my nipples through my bra.

"I think this is funny." He said jumping off of me. I stuck my tong out at him.

"Go get a shower." He slumped into the bathroom and i heard the shower turn on. I pulled my shirt back on and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Narcissa." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Good morning Mia." I smiled at the nickname.

"Dinky." I called. She appeared in front of me.

"Can you please go make me, Draco and Narcissa some breakfast?" Dinky nodded.

"Yes, Dinky will go do that now."

"Thank you." She disappeared with a pop. Narcissa smiled at me.

"You can tell Dinky likes you." I smiled.

"Well i like her, she sweet." Narcissa smiled and nodded. Me and Narcissa started talking until Draco came down. Just as Draco sat down Dinky appeared.

"Dinky has prepared breakfast." I nodded and thanked her. We all walked into the dining room and ate our breakfast happily. After we finished i grabbed my cell phone and called mum.

'Hello?' Mum answered.

'Guess who?' i replied. I heard dad laugh.

'Hermione! When are you and your boyfriend coming?' She asked me.

'Well we were gonna come today, that why i called you to tell you.' I heard a squeal.

'Okay well I'll see you later.'

'K love you.'

'Love you to sweetie.'

'Bye.'

'Goodbye honey.' We both hung up and i turned to find Draco smiling at me. I smiled back.

"When do you want to leave?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." He nodded.

"Well lets leave in half an hour." I nodded. We both made our way up to our room and we packed all of our stuff for my house for the week and then our stuff for Hogwarts after that. I packed all my new cloths and my make-up.

"You can leave some stuff here you know."I nodded.

"Yes, i know but i would miss it all." He laughed, and i swear i heard him mutter 'Girls!' I laughed. When all our stuff was packed we heard downstairs.

"Mum." Draco called out. She walked into the hall.

"We are leaving for Hermione's. Are you sure your gonna be okay left alone?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I've planed to go stay with Grandma." He nodded. He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. I smiled, he is such a mommas boy! She hugged me to and i hugged her back.

"You better come back and visit, okay." I nodded. We both waved and walked out the door. We left with a loud pop and next thing we new we were in my living room. My mum walked into the living room and squealed. She hugged me and then dad came running in.

"My little girl! How are you?" He asked hugging me. He turned to Draco and his face when straight.

"Hello, Mr. Granger. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." Dad twisted his arm and Draco fell to the floor clutching his arm.

"Dad what are you doing!" I screamed.

"That's the boy who was a prick to you!" He yelled.

**There you guys go hope you like it. Please review telling me what you think is gonna happen, oh and this idea came from Domika13! I give her all the credit! She's the one who came up with that Mr. Granger will be all ' uh un! That's the boy who bullied you!' so thank her. Anyways please review, thanks**

**Love allie 3 **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys guess what! Only 6 days, 2 hours, 24 minutes and 16 seconds till breaking dawn! But i watched Harry Potter and the deathly hallows part 2 and i cried 3 times when Fred died, when Tonks and Remus died and when they all showed up when Harry is going into the forbidden forest! Its just so sad! Anyways on with the story...**

"Dad we're over that!" I yelled at him. Me and my dad have been yelling at each other for the past hour.

"Yes, but he tormented you for 6 years!" He screamed back. I felt anger boil in my vines.

"I LOVE HIM! I TRUST HIM WITH MY LIFE! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN WE WILL BOTH JUST GO BACK TO HIS HOUSE ALONE!" I screamed at him. I marched up the stairs and into my room. Draco looked up at me and ran right to me. He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Shh, its okay." He tried to calm me down. I now had tears running down my face. Someone knocked on the door and my mum walked in.

"Honey, your father is just being the overprotective ass he is. He just wants you to be safe and happy." I nodded.

"I know, but i can't live in secret with Draco anymore." My mum nodded.

"It's okay, i understand but just so you know your father will be in here apologizing later." I nodded and she left. I fell on the bed and Draco laid beside me. I ended up falling asleep. I woke up to someone knocking on the door. Draco got up and answered the door.

"Is Mione here?" I heard my dad ask.

"Yes, she just woke up." Draco said. My dad walked in and looked sadly at me.

"Mione, I'm sorry. If you want to be with...Draco you can." I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I love you daddy." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you to. And yes Draco can sleep in here, just i don't want to wake up to you to having sex, got it." I blushed but nodded. My dad left and me and Draco decided to go downstairs and watch a movie. Draco was amazed by the DVD player.

"Draco, I've already explained it 10 times! You put the CD in and the pitcher shows up on the screen." He nodded. We were watching Twilight saga. There is 4 books and this girl named Bella falls in love with the vampire Edward but her best friend Jacob is in love with her also. Oh and Jacob is a werewolf/shape shifter and he is in a pack with Jared Thail, Paul Meraz, Sam Uley, Quil Altera, Embry Call, Collin Littlesea, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater and Brady...well i forget his last name.(AN: i actually don't know his last name :p) And they protect La-push and Forks from Vampires who drink blood humans oh and did i forget to mention that Edward and his family the Cullen are vegetarians they only drink blood from animals. Its actually really good. But we might have vampires and werewolves in the wizarding world, but this is not real...i think. We ended up watching the 3 that we have, the 4th is coming out next week. It was 10pm when we finished them so we headed for bed. Me and Draco got in bed and i snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we fell asleep together. I woke up the next morning with mine and Draco's legs tangled together. I woke him up and we headed downstairs for breakfast. Mum was already up and was making eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. I smelled and my tummy growled. My dad came downstairs when he smelt the bacon. We ate as a family and dad didn't say anything rude to Draco, he was glaring at him but i would have to deal with it.

"So, you guys are staying for the week and then going back to school right?" My mum asked. We both nodded.

"Okay, well we will be getting to know Draco better before you two leave next week." Draco's eyes shown that he was shocked. I kissed his cheek and my dad turned his head so he wouldn't see. I rolled my eyes.

"Mum, maybe we can take Draco out for lunch to MD?" My mum nodded. Draco looked at me confused. We walked upstairs to our room.

"Okay, we are leaving in half an hour. So dress casually." He nodded. I got in the shower and after i was done i let him get in the shower. I was wearing my pink skinny jeans and my off the shoulder pink QT:) shirt. I sat on the bed and waited for Draco. He came out in wizarding robs. I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"People are gonna stare at you if you wear that. We're not in the wizarding world." He nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my mums room. I walked into her closet and grabbed a pair of dads jeans and a tee shirt. I through them at Draco. He changed his cloths and we made our way downstairs. Dad did a double take and pouted.

"Is he wearing my cloths?" I nodded.

"Those are my best cloths!" He whined. I shrugged.

**There you go hope you liked it. Please review thanks**

**Luv allie3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, sorry i didn't update in a while, but i have been busy with school and everything, I'm trying to get on the teachers good list report cards go out in a week or so. Anyways here you go...**

Me, Draco, Mum and a grumpy dad are in the car driving to MD. Dad has been complaining that Draco's wearing his best cloths. But after about 10 minutes of that i told him to be quiet, so now he's sitting in the front seat with a frown on his face.

"So, this...contraption is called a car?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"Yes, and it can transport you places like its doing right now." He nodded. Man he's so cute when hes curious. My mum pulled into the parking lot and Draco looked confused.

"This is MD?" He asked. I nodded.

"It's short for McDonald's." He nodded. We walked inside and Draco gasped.

"Wow." I smiled. Dad just bumped into him. I glared at him. My dad as been acting like a teenage girl!

"Dad Stop acting like a teenage girl!"he blushed scarlet, that should teach him! I thought. Mum, Dad and i ordered but Draco was staring at the choice's confused. I stepped up to the cashier.

"He'll have a BigMac." The girl nodded. The total came to 30 dollars. I payed and mum and dad went to go get the ketchup, straws and napkins. The girl put the food and our drinks on the tray, i grabbed it and walked to the table that my parents were sitting at. We sat down, while we all started eating Draco looked disgusted.

"Baby, pick it up in your hands and bite into it." He stalled it for a minute but nodded. He bit into it and smiled.

"This is good!" he exclaimed. I smiled and nodded. We finished and me, mum and dad went to use the bathroom. Draco sat at the table waiting for us. I finished and walked out and squinted my eyes. This bleach blond bimbo was flirting with my boyfriend. Draco looked around the restaurant, his eyes screaming 'Help!'. I stomped over and gave the bimbo my way to nice smile. Her face turned angry.

"Back off bitch i saw this one first!" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Why don't you back off!" She laughed.

"Ou I'm scared." She leaned in and pushed her boobs up in Draco's face. I pushed her away from him. Her face turned angry again.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" The girl screamed. I pushed her again.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" I screamed back. Draco looked at me surprised. Her hand flew forward, and that when i felt a stinging pain run through my nose. My hands flew up to my nose, and i felt blood trickle down my mouth. She punched me! I slapped her across the face and pushed her into the table.

"You little cunt!" The girl screeched. I flung my head around to look at her.

"What did you just call me?" She smirked.

"You heard me." I felt my face heat up.

"Don't you ever fucking come near me or him ever fucking again! You fucking little cunt!" I screeched at her. She got up and was just about to come near me when Draco jumped up.

"Girls enough." She pushed him down. She jumped on me and tackled me to the ground. She flung her fist at me, so i did the same.

"He's my boyfriend!" I screamed at her. She flung a punch at me, but i dodged it. I pushed her off of me.

"Tell her Draco." I said nicer.

"Its true, we've been dating for over 7 months." The girl looked furious. She started to run towards me, but some dude grabbed her by the waist, the guy pulled her out of the restaurant. Draco turned around and hugged me.

"You're sexy when your jealous." I rolled my eyes. I kissed him, and he automatically kissed me back. We ran to the car, and waited for my parents. They finally came out and we made our way home. When we got home me and Draco walked into our room.

"You have a fowl mouth." I smirked and kissed him. I heard a taping, so i looked up to find 2 howls at my window. I broke apart from Draco to go get the letters. I gave both the howls a treat and walked back over to our bed. I opened the first one and it said _'Dear Mione,_

_how have you and Draco been? I hope good, and i hope that you haven't lost your virginity... Well we miss having you for Christmas! have a good one! Can you believe Christmas is tomorrow? Anyways all my Christmas wish's to you._

_Love Ginny & Ron 3'_

I opened the second one and it said

_'Dear Mione, _

_How are you and Malfoy? Hope your good, and tell Malfoy that if he takes your virginity that i will kill him! Anyways i hope you have a good Christmas and we will all send your gifts tomorrow morning so they should be there within a couple of hours. Miss you lots_

_Love Harry 3'_

I smiled, i miss them so much! I thought.

**Well there you go, i hope you liked Hermione's spat! And please review**

**Luv allie 3 **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys sorry for the late update :) But i have been busy with school, tomorrow is my last day before Christmas break so I've had about 10 test this week :( i hate test's. Well after tomorrow i should be able to update a fair bit. Anyways on with the story...**

i woke up to a taping noise. I rolled over and slapped my alarm clock, thinking that where the noise was coming from. But when it didn't stop i sat up and looked around. I spotted 4 owls at my window. I got up and took the 8 packages. I grabbed the presents for Ron, Ginny, Harry, Molly, Arthur, Fred and George and Percy. I put the packages on my desk. I spun around and smirked. Draco looked so comfy...Not for long! I ran and jumped on him. He woke with a start. I started tickling his sides and he burst out laughing. He through me off of him, but i pounced right back on him.

"Mione...please...stop." I stopped immediately and gasped.

"What, Mione whats wrong?" he asked concerned.

"You...You, said...please!" I shrieked. He rolled his eyes.

"I know, you're rubbing off on me." I smacked his arm.

"We got presents." Draco shot up right away and looked around. He spotted them and ran over to them. He grabbed all his and ran back to the bed and plumped down. I smiled, he is so cute. He acts like a 4 year old at Christmas.

"Okay, lets open one at a time and at the same time." he sighed, but nodded. I took my presents and sat next to him. I took one and we both ripped them open. I smiled, it was a diary but enchanted, so the writing disappears after your finished writing. It was from Percy.

"What did you get Draco?" He looked up a little disappointed.

"My Dad gave me socks." I hugged him.

"Its okay." He nodded and discarded the socks and went for another present.

"This one is for us both, its from my mom." I nodded and we ripped it open together. Narcissa gave us both 400$ to spend on whatever we wanted.

"Aw, that's nice. Well on to the next present." We ripped open the next ones. I laughed, I revived the new addition of Hogwarts: A history from...Ron.

"What?" I smiled.

"Ron gave me the new addition of Hogwarts: A history. You?" Draco also smiled.

"I got a quidditch book from Weas er...Ron." I smiled.

"Next." We both grabbed another. I ripped it open and it was lingerie, from Ginny. I felt my face heat up.

"Why you blushing Mione?" Draco asked. I tried to hide it, but Draco grabbed it. He blushed as well.

"I think she is trying to encourage it." I grabbed the next present and ripped it open. It was a home made sweater with an H on it. I smiled, i already knew it was from Arthur and Molly. I looked at Draco and he got the same but Slytherin green and with a D on it. He smiled. We ripped the next one open as well. It was multicoloured quills. From Harry. They change colour as you write with them. After another 20 minutes of opening presents we showed each other what we got again. Draco got, socks, 400$, a sweater, quidditch book, Gryffindor coloured robs, gryffindor tie, Broom gloves. I got my diary, 400$, sweater, Hogwarts: A history, lingerie, multicoloured quills, Slytherin coloured robs, Slytherin tie. I got up and walked to my closet and pulled out Draco's present. He got up and pulled one out of his trunk. He exchanged gifts, I got Draco new quidditch robs and a chain with a snake on it. I opened my gift and smiled. Draco got me a Slytherin green tee-shirt with I'm Malfoy's girl! So paws off boys! I then opened the little box, and gasped. He also got me a pair of diamond earrings and matching necklace. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Oh my god Draco thank you but i can't take this. It must have coast a fortune." I pushed them towards him, but he shook his head and pushed them back.

"Yes, you can. Do it for me." I hesitated, but took them back. I closed the box and pounced on him. I kissed him hard on the lips.

"Thanks you so much!" He smiled.

"Your welcome."

**there you go the rest of Christmas will be posted in a different chapter. Please review love you guys**

**Love Allie 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys whats up? Is your school out? Mine is! Today was the last day, i can finally sleep in for 2 and a half weeks :D Anyways on with the story...**

I grabbed the presents for my parents and me and Draco walked down stairs, i dropped the presents off under the tree.

"I'll be back gotta go to the bathroom." I nodded. Draco walked to the bathroom and disappeared behind the door. I grabbed a frying pan and started making pancakes. I heard thumping as my parents came down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas sweetie." My mum hugged me.

"Wheres the boyfriend?" My dad asked. I rolled my eyes.

"In the bathroom and his name is Draco." My dad just shrugged. Draco came out of the living room. 'I thought he went to the bathroom?'

"Hermione when are we opening presents?" My dad asked. I rolled my eyes, i swear my dad could be taken as a 5 year old!

"Whenever. The pancakes are ready, but we can just reheat them later." My dad ran into the living room. Draco smiled and took my hand. We walked into the living room and i gasped. Sitting in the middle of the living room was a brown stallion. I looked at Draco and he just smirked at my awe struck expression.

"Draco, dear is this from you?" My mom asked him. He nodded.

"Yes. I hope its not to much?" He said.

"Oh my god! We got a horse!one horse that we could never afford in the first place!" My dad yelled in excitement. Draco looked a little guilty.

"Wheres the rest of this surprise?" He pulled me outside, my parents weren't far behind us. Sitting in front of the house was a white limo, it had to be at least 20 feet long! A man walked out of the front and bowed.

"Lord and lady Granger. Miss Granger." I looked at Draco shocked. He smiled again. The man stood up straight.

"Good morning. He handed my mom a envelop." She looked at me then my dad and opened it and gasped. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped to the ground.

"Draco there is over 1 million dollars in here!"

"You guys won the lottery, so i bought you the horse, the limo and something else. You can see it if you get in the car." We all got in the car.

"Mr. Malfoy, are we going to the Malfoy manor?"

"No, take us to the house down the street from my house." He nodded and off we went. It took us 20 minutes but we finally stopped at a manor, with at least 4 floors.

"Welcome to your new home, that is if you want it." Draco said. My mom fell to the floor crying and my dad did a happy dance.

"Draco, did my parents really win the lottery?" He nodded. He took out a lottery ticket out of his pocket and showed it to me. And sure enough we won...5 million dollars! We all walked inside and 5 maids welcomed us to our new home. We kept walking and 3 house elves greeted us. I spun around.

"They are not working for us." Draco shook his head.

"They do, but you can treat them however you guys want. One will serve each of you." We ended up going back to our old home and all of our stuff was gone. Draco said that the movers have already moved it into Granger Manor.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" my dad exclaimed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys i forgot to say merry Christmas last chapter so I'm saying it now 'Merry Christmas!' how was you guys Christmas? Tell me in your review if it was good or bad, and if you want you can tell me your most embarrassing present ever. Mine was this year when i opened up my pj's on Christmas eve and with my pj's there was a matching thong! And i opened it in front of my brother! Ugh, i felt like killing my parents. So anyways i told you mine now tell me yours. On with the story...**

My parents were roaming around our new hou-manor, but i was in mine and DRACOS-yes Draco and me have our very own room!- laying on the big king size bed.

"Mia, I'm going to go find your parents before they get lost." I nodded and Draco left. I was still sitting on our bed for about 2 minutes when i finally jumped up and did a happy dance.

'I'm living in a manor!' I ran toward my radio and turned it up really loud. I ran into our closet and grabbed a pair of mini short that just cover my butt and a tank top. I walked back out and stripped. I just taken off my shirt and pants when I'm sexy and i know it by Lmfao came on. I dropped my cloths and started dancing. I danced randomly and weirdly. I was in the middle of shaking my butt, when i heard someone cough. I spun around and Draco, My mum and dad were standing there. I felt my face heat up. I grabbed my cloths and ran to the bed. I took a dive and hid under the covers. I can still see Draco's smirk, my mums shocked smile and my dads angry/embarrassed face.

"You can come out now, your parents are gone." I flung the cover off my face, so just my butt and down was covered. He was still smirking.

"Its not funny!" I said shoving his shoulder. He fell backwards and onto the floor. I smiled and started to laugh.

"That was not funny." He slumped back onto the bed and pouted. I continued to laugh, but tried to stop.

"Your right...I'm sorry..." I burst out laughing again.

"You think its funny do you?" He asked looking at me. I nodded.

"I think its hilarious!" Not even trying to contain my laughter.

"Well then, I guess I'll just, uh i don't know, just tickle you!" He pounced on me and started tickling me.

"Draco...stop...please." He smirked.

"Say your sorry and that I'm the hottest and sexiest guy you've ever seen." I shook my head.

"Say it." I shook my head again.

"Well, then i wont stop tickling you." He smirked.

"Okay...Your the...hottest and...sexiest guy...I've ever...seen and...I'm sorry." He kissed me and stopped tickling me. I shoved him again but this time he grabbed my arm and we both fell to the floor. I landed on top of him, we both started laughing. I got up and finished getting dressed.

"Well lets go finish our Christmas." Draco nodded. I grabbed his hand and we walked down the stairs into the living room. My parents are sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"Mum, dad can we finish our Christmas?" I asked.

"Yes we can dear. These are for you." She handed me fore gifts. My parents got me a laptop, two laptop cases and a book.

"Thank you. Here." I handed them there presents. I got my mom a necklace and bracelet with a heart charm. I got my dad a tool box and a tool belt with all the tools.

"Thank you Hermione dear." My mom said. I smiled.

"I needed another one of these." My dad exclaimed. I turned to give Draco's extra gift. He ripped it open like a little kid. I gave him a tee-shirt that i turns into anything he wants.

"Thanks Mia."He kissed my temple. He handed me a present. I ripped it open the same way Draco opened his. He got me a mini skirt(if i bend over you can see my butt), mini short(that just cover my butt), a spaghetti strap that has a V-neck, and underwear that has hit me baby one more time on the butt. I felt my face heat up and threw them down and back into the box. I hugged Draco.

"Thank you." I mumbled. I could just imagine him smirking. My mum handed Draco his present. He ripped it open the exact same. My mom got him 2 pairs of boxers with Sorry girls but this is taken and Hello Baby. Draco blushed furiously, but opened the present from dad. He opened this present slowly. My dad got him a gift card for MD.

"Thank you. He responded to his presents.

"Your welcome dear." My mum smiled.

"Mum we're going up stairs." She nodded...

Me and Draco are laying on the bed.

"Draco, I..."

**Ouuuuuuuu cliffy. Review and tell me what you think of the chapter. And i would really appreciate if EVERYONE will review, i got nothing last chapter. So please review, thanks**

**love Allie 3 **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, can you please review more often. I only got 2 reviews last chapter from Future riter girl and supernatural-scarlett. Thank you both for reviewing. And just so you know i got a beta and she's gonna be awesome! Her pen name is nightsadeprincess567. And sorry it took so long :) Anyways on with the story.**

"Draco I...I love you with all my heart!" Draco smiled and hugged me to him.

"I love you to Mia." Draco and I have been lying on the bed for the past 10 minutes. 'I can't believe that we're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"Draco, we should pack our thing, for tomorrow." He nodded and we went our separate ways to start packing.

...

I finished packing and decided that I wanted to take a bath. I grabbed one of my many bath bombs from LUSH and broke it in two quarters. I dropped a piece in the bath and watched as the water turned a light pink. I stripped and hoped in. The hot water helped relax my muscles. I just got comfy as freezing ice water got dumped on my head. I wiped my hair out of my face and shot up. I turned to find Draco rolling on the floor laughing. I grabbed the bucket and filled it with burning hot water and ran over to him. I dumped it on him before he knew what I was doing. I started to laugh and ran out of the bathroom and grabbed my bikini that just happened to be on the bed. I looked behind me to see Draco running after me. I turned back around and continued to run. As I ran I tried to pull my bathing suit on. I finally made it outside and ran straight for the freezing pool. I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around. Draco continued to run at me. Just as he was about to grab me I jumped out of the way and watched as he fell into the freezing pool water. I started laughing, as his head came out of the water. He playfully glared at me. I stuck out my tongue and crossed my arms as I stuck my nose high in the air. I didn't realize that I was standing so close to the water that he could reach for my ankle. I felt a freezing cold hand wrap around it. I tried to turn but the cold hand already pulled me in. The freezing water wrapped around my body as I shot deeper into the water. I pushed off the pool ground and shot upwards, my head broke through the water. I looked around for him. He was still in the water laughing. I swam over to him and tackled him.

"I got you now!" I screamed as I pushed him under the water. I sat on his shoulders, but he was to strong and he threw me deeper into the pool. I started to shiver. I swam over to the edge and hoped out. Draco was right behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist in a comforting manor.

"D-Draco I'm fre-freezing, lets g-go insi-inside." We made our way into the manor. Draco stopped as soon as the door closed behind us.

"Minky." A house elf appeared in front of us.

"Please go get us our wands." The house elf nodded and disappeared and reappeared within seconds. He handed us our wands and was about to disappear but I stopped her.

"Thank you, uh..."

"My name is Minky lady Hermione."

"Well thank you Minky." She smiled and disappeared. Draco dried us both off and we made our way back to our room. I dressed into a pair of pajamas and sat on our bed with a muggle book named The Darkest Powers Trilogy **(I do not own this book. All thanks to the author)**.

"What-chya reading?" Draco asked while looking at the cover. His face instantly turned to dislike.

"The Darkest Powers Trilogy. And don't make that face, it's really good." He rolled his eyes and grabbed his book. I looked at the cover of his book and my face instantly turned to dislike. "How could how to fry troll be interesting?" He looked at me and smirked.

"Don't make that face it's really good." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"No, I'm joking I just grabbed this off the shelf. I wanted to seem smart." I put my book down and kissed his cheek.

"You know you're already smart." He smiled.

"Yeah I know." I slapped his arm.

"Don't be conceited either." He rolled his eyes again. That seems to be his famous eye expression.

"Fine, you read your book while I go get in the shower. Minky." Minky appeared a second later.

"I'm getting in the shower and I would like you to prepare supper for the Granger's and me." Minky nodded.

"Thanks." She disappeared and so did Draco. God, I feel horrible that the house elves do everything. Draco stuck his head out of the bathroom.

"Oh and since I know you so well, don't feel bad about the house elves they love doing all the work. When there owner does work they take offence to it." I nodded and he smiled and disappeared behind the door again. 'Man I love this boy' I thought as a smile broke out across my face.

**Well there you have it, I think this chapter is longer than the last but I'm not sure. Anyways please review, as I said before I only got 2 reviews and THANK YOU so much to everyone who has reviewed, because I now have 85 REVIEWS! It means a lot to me, the most I've ever gotten was 38, so again thank you! Anyways bye for now**

**Love Allie 3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update last chapter, me and my beta had an error, Anyways on with the story...**

Me, Mum, Dad and Draco have been sitting at the table for the past hour. The house elves cook amazingly well! We're eating a freaking Hogwarts feast! There's Chicken, turkey, ham, potatoes, carrots, broccoli, chicken wings, pasta. We finally finished all that and are now on desert. Sitting on the table is pudding (chocolate, vanilla and strawberry), ice cream (same flavors), pie (apple, caramel apple and blueberry) and brownies.

"I could learn to love this." My dad said, as if it wasn't enough food.

"Dad, you already love this." He stuck his tongue out at me. That's my dad for you. We sat there eating for about 15 minutes.

"Minky." I called. She appeared just after I called for her.

"Can you please take away all this food; we are finished and please tell the other elves that the food was great." She nodded and was gone with a pop. We all got up from the table and went into the living room.

"Before we get comfy, Hermione do you want to go ride a horse? You guys can come to if you want." I nodded, but my parents declined. We entwined our hands and walked to the back door. Draco opened it like a proper gentlemen. I giggled and grabbed his hand again. He led me to a stable in the back yard, its dark brown kinda blackish. We stepped inside and it was filled with horses of all different colours. We walked around the stable and petted each horse.

"You can pick one and name it. It will be yours." We started walking around again. I stopped at a white horse and petted her head.

"Hey, beautiful." I said to the horse. The horse shook his head. I continued on but stopped at a brown horse. I said the same thing. This horse stayed still. We continued on but stopped at a black horse with a black mane.

"Oh my god! You're so pretty, aren't you?" I cooed to the horse. The horse licked my hand. I opened the door to his stable and walked in. I pet his side and he made a purring sound. Draco helped me get on the horse. I pet his neck and he spoke.

"Come on let's get your horse a saddle." I jumped off and closed the gate. Draco grabbed two saddles', he dropped one on the ground and put the other one on the black horse.

"So what's his name?" I thought for a minute, as names ran through my head. _"Jake...Cody..."_

"I don't know." Draco looked like he went into a deep thought. He smiled after a minute.

"What about Puck?" I smiled.

"I love it! Like from Shakespeare." Draco looked confused. I dismissed the thought.

"Hi Puck, You're a beaut aren't you." he licked my hand again.

"You need a horse. Pick and name one, and he or she will be yours." He smiled and picked the white horse.

"Her name is Angel." He exclaimed.

"Pretty." We both walked our horses out. Draco ran back to get his saddle. Angel and Puck bumped head and nuzzled their heads.

"Draco!" He came running out with the saddle.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"Look at our horse's they're in love! It's so cute!" He rolled his eyes and put the saddle on Angel. He helped me on Puck and then he got on Angel. The horses started walking. We ended up ridding around the whole property, and we have a huge property. We finished ridding after 3 hours. We put Puck and Angel in their personal stable and took the saddle off them. We walked back to the manor hands entwined again.

"Did you have fun?" My mom asked once we entered the living room.

"Yes! My horse is black and his name is Puck and Draco's horse's name is Angel. They're both beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"That's good."

...

Draco and I have been sitting on our bed watching TV. He was amazed that people could run around inside a little TV. I explained it over 10 times that they weren't actually in the TV but he never listened.

"Draco, I'm tired, and we're going back to school tomorrow. I'm going to bed." He nodded, and turned the TV off.

"Me too." He pulled the covers over us and I snuggled into his chest.

"Love you." I murmured.

"Love you to Mia." I fell asleep instantly.

**There you go, chapter 26! I can't believe we're this far already! Please review got 2 on the last chapter and one for the un-beated chapter :)**

**Love Allie 3**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, so they're finally going back to school! Yay! They get to see everyone again. And thank you everyone who reviewed I reached the 90 mark! Wooooo! Thanks to everyone! :D anyways on with the story...**

"Hermione! Draco! Get up; you have to get ready to head to the train station!" My mum yelled at us. I groaned and rolled over. I felt Draco wrap his arms around me, and I found the peaceful world of dreams again.

(Dream)

"_**Hermione, I congratulate you on your success on being Head girl." McGonagall smiled.**_

"_**Thank you professor."**_

"_**Well you are the be-"**_

"_**HERMIONE! DRACO! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED NOW!" The voice of a man cut her off.**_

_(Dream end)_

I rolled over to find my dad standing in the door way smirking at us. I grabbed my pillow and through it at his head. He ducked just in time.

"Get up; you don't want to be late do you?" He shook his head and left the room. I rolled back over and shook Draco.

"What?" He groaned.

"Time to get up sleepy head." I exclaimed. He shot right up.

"Sleepy head! You just got up too!" He exclaimed back. I smirked and kissed him, but broke it off just as he reached for my hips.

"Tease." I laughed and made my way to the bathroom to get ready. I turned the shower on; I walked back out and grabbed my favourite light blue skinny jeans with holes in them and my dark blue tank top. I made my way back into the bathroom and got in the shower. I grabbed the shampoo and closed my eyes as I rubbed my scalp with the shampoo. I felt a cold hand run down my back and squeeze my butt. I jumped and turned around and squirted the shampoo at the person. I opened my eyes and laughed as I realized that it was Draco. He stood there in his PJ's and strawberry shampoo all over his chest.

"Nice attack moves." He smirked. I gave him my best I-know-right smile. He left, so I turned back around and finished washing my hair. I heard him close the door, so I turned the water off and jumped out. I grabbed the towel and dried myself. I pulled my cloths on and grabbed the brush to finish getting ready_._Draco then walked in. He smiled and turned the water back on. I was just about to leave when he stopped me.

"You don't have to leave, finish brushing your hair." I shrugged and walked back to the sink. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Draco stripping. I blushed and looked back in the mirror. I heard him get in, so I grabbed my make-up and applied my eye liner, mascara and lip gloss. I braided my hair into a side braid and smiled. I looked good! The water cut off, so I grabbed my stuff and rushed out of the bathroom. I heard him sigh as I shut the door. I put all my stuff in my suitcase and used the cleaning charm on my PJ's, now they're as good as new. I sat on the bed and waited for Draco to come out. He came out 5 minutes later. I grabbed his hand and we walked down stairs. We made our way into the dining room, and were greeted by my parents and Minky. Minky bowed and I grabbed her. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a big hug. I put her down and she seemed surprised.  
>"I'm going to miss you Minky. But I'll see you at the end of the year." She nodded and left.<p>

"Okay, let's have breakfast and then we will leave for King cross." We both nodded and sat down at the table. As soon as our butts hit the table food appeared on the table. I picked almost everything on the table and stuffed my face. After an hour of eating with the family and my loving boyfriend, we made our way to the garage and I gasped. Sitting in there was a limo, Camaro and a BMW convertible.

"Let's take the limo!" I just about screamed. My dad nodded. We walked over and there was a man walking sitting in the driver's seat. He seen us and got out. He bowed and opened the door of the limo and we all got in.

"We have a butler!" My dad screamed. Draco nodded. The little window opened and we could see the driver.

"Where to M'lady?" He asked.

"Kings cross station." He nodded and off we went.

"You know Hermione, that we could probably afford this place, if we wanted to." I looked at my mum in shock.

"With our salary's we can, but we didn't want you to grow up and be one of those girls that thinks they can get whatever they want because her parents have money." I nodded and Draco still looked in shock. We arrived at Kings cross about 20 minutes later. The butler opened the door and I smiled and we made our way into King cross. We walked right into the wall in between platform 9 and 10. I smiled when I seen the big red train. We walked down the platform and I spotted Harry and the Weasley's. I ran down and jumped onto Harry's back.

"I missed you! I hugged him even tighter. He smiled and hugged me back. I gave all the Weasley's a hug just as Draco and my parents came over. Draco nodded and Arthur began to ask my parents about muggle stuff. We all walked on the train. Ginny, Harry and Ron went into a compartment as me and Draco made our way towards the Head compartment. I slid the door open and we walked in. I sat down on the bench and Draco pulled me onto his lap. I turned to look at him and he pressed his lips to mine. I instantly kissed him back. I heard the door slid open, but ignored it. There was a cough and I broke the kiss and looked up. Professor McGonagall and professor Snape were standing in the door way. Snape had a look of disgust on his face. I blushed and sat next to Draco. He smirked and so did Snape.

"Welcome back." I smiled. The start of the New Year, ah me and Draco getting caught kissing.

**There you go guys, hope you like it**

**Love Allie 3**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, hope EVERYONE(only got 3 reviews) liked last chapter, And sorry for the late update my beta hasn't been on fan fiction in like 2 months so this chapter isn't betaed, anyways on with the story...**

Professor McGonagall and professor Snape told us that we are still required to check all the hallways at midnight, and give out a good influence, and that don't go snogging around the school in her words. All i did was nod, me and Draco _will_ be good. They left and me and Draco went back to snogging. I sighed and broke the snog.

"Draco, we _have _to be good." He nodded and started kissing my neck. I pushed him away.

"Draco I'm serious!" He sighed, but nodded. We talked about anything and everything on the way to Hogwarts. We finally arrived and jumped in the first carriage. We continued to talk, but now it was about Hogwarts. I forgot how much i _loved_ this place. I smiled and Draco entwined our hands.

"I love this place, what about you babe?" I smiled, but was a little shocked that he called me _babe_ he's never called me that before.

"Yeah, i do. And what's with the _babe?" _ He smirked and kissed me.

"I don't know, it slipped out." I smiled.

"Mm hm." We arrived to the front door and we got out. I literally ran into the school, i looked around and sighed happily. _'Draco's right, i do love this place. And i don't know how anyone wouldn't!' _ We walked into the great hall, and to are separate tables. I sat down and waited for Ginny, Harry and Ron. They came in a couple minutes later. I smiled, as did they. Ginny and Ron sat across from me and Harry. Dumbledore clinked his cub, and stepped up to the owl podium.

"Welcome back, i hope you all had a good Christmas?" Everyone nodded and he continued.

"Good, now lets enjoy our lovely feast." Food appeared on the tables, every space was occupied. Ron dug right in like the pig he is, well i shouldn't be thinking that because i dug in to.

"So, Mione have a good Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Yes! Oh my god! My parents won the lottery and bought a manor! With horse's, maids and...house elves." I whispered the last bit.

"Oh that's great!...Wait did you say house elves?" I nodded.

"And your keeping them?" Ron asked astounded. I nodded.

"Well i learned that some of them actually _love_ working, but i WILL not treat them bad, they're gonna be the best treated house elves ever!" I said proudly. They all nodded and we continued to eat. After 2 hours of eating super and desert everyone left for there dorms.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." They nodded and i headed to the head dorm. I told the portrait the new password 'Ginger snaps' and entered the dorm to find Draco laying on the couch. I pounced on him and squealed.

"Hello love." He exclaimed.

"Hey babe." I took a word from his vocabulary. He looked shocked but smiled.

"I like that." I smiled and pecked him on the lips. I ran to my room giggling.

"Tease." Draco yelled after me, which made me giggle even more.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you! This is not funny!" He tried to scold me but his voice and smile failed him. I was almost to my door, just a couple more feet and Draco wouldn't be able to get me. I pushed myself faster, i just reached the door as i heard him gaining on me. I ripped the door open and was just about to close it but Draco shot his foot to stop me. I stomped on his foot and he pulled it back to hold it. I laughed and slammed the door in his face. He started banging on the door calling my name, i laughed even harder. He sounded so vulnerable. I finally opened the door and kissed him.

"Wow, where did this come form?" He asked. I kissed him again.

"No where, just kissing my boyfriend." He smiled and kissed me back. We ended up falling asleep in my bed, all cuddled up. I woke the morning to my alarm going off. I rolled over and looked at it. It read 7:30, i shook Draco awake.

"Draco, baby time to get up." He smiled.

"I like that too." I rolled my eyes and pushed him away, he pouted . I laughed and ran to the bathroom and got in the shower. The warm water felt good on my tense muscles, i can't believe we're back a t school. That two weeks went by really fast. I finished washing and got out. I got dressed in blue skinny jeans and a tank, with an off the shoulder shirt. I grabbed my wand and used the drying spell, my hair fell into loose curls. I walked out of the bathroom as Draco ran in. I walked into my closet and grabbed my books for transfiguration, charms and defence against the dark arts. I put them all in my bag and walked downstairs to wait for Draco. He came down a couple minutes later with all his stuff also. We left for the great hall for breakfast. Ginny, Harry and Ron were already there. I smiled, how did Ginny get Harry and Ron out of bed by 7:45 am? I shook my head and made my way over to them.

"Good morning." Ron just grumbled under his breath and Harry just gave a weak smile.

"Good morning Hermione! Can you believe we're back at school? It felt like we were away two days!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"I know!" We all ate our breakfast in peace, we left for DADA at 8 o'clock. Ron and Harry slumped, as we walked down the hallway. We sat down and waited for Snape.

**There you go, i know not really long but not short. Hey i ended it shorted then i expected because i need some ideas. So if anyone has any good ideas please tell me in a review. Anyways please, please review for me. And sorry for the late update my beta hasn't been on fanfiction in like 2 months so this chapter isn't betaed**

**Love allie 3 **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, in the last chapter when i said on their way to DADA and waited for Snape to arrive i meant Potions and waited for Snape. He he, oops. I'm sorry its been a while since i last updated but i have been busy with school work and life it self. Anyways on with the story...**

School went on for 5 months and 2 weeks as normal as ever until June 16 when we had potions in the morning with the Slytherins.

Potions was horrible! Snape was horrible to Nevile and all of the rest of us but especially Nevile and me though. I never thought he could be that mean.

_Flash back_

_We all got split into pairs with the Slytherins. So I was put with Zabini, Harry with Parkinson, Ron with Bulstrode and Draco got put with Lavender. My heart went out for him. I looked around the room seeing that Nevile is with Greengrass. _

_'Oh lord they are the worst pair ever! Greengrass is gonna kill him!' I thought. Sanpe as usual walked around surveying the class. He stopped at Mine and Zabini's and glared into the potion. Ours is perfect! He continued on his way. But when he got to Draco and Lavender he smiled at Draco but glared at lavender. He made his way all the way to Nevile. He glared at him so hard, if looks could kill Nevile would be long gone. _

"_That...ball of goop is not a potion! It's not the right colour!" Snape yelled. Nevile flinched and continued to look down. _

"_You will never pass this class! I don't know how you got this far! Your horrible at potions! Should send you back to first year, not that it would help a hopeless case like you." I looked shocked at Snape, he can't talk to a student like that! My eyes drifted to Nevile's as tears escaped his eyes. Greengrass stood there smirking. I dropped my potion and tried ran over to Nevile, but Zabini grabbed my arm. He shook his head, but i shoved his arm off and continued to Nevile's side. _

"_How dare you talk to a student like that!" I Snapped. He raised his eyebrows at me. _

"_Mione, its okay." Nevile whispered. _

"_No its not! You're a bloody selfish bastard! Just because Harry's dad JAMES POTTER AND THE REST OF THE MARAUDERS pulled pranks on you and you won't let it go! So you take it out on all the Gryffindor's! I screamed. His face turned to furious. _

"_You tell him Hermione!"_

"_Go Mione!"_

"_Woo! Mione!"_

"_He deserves to hear that! Go Hermione!" Yelled people around the room. His face went from furious to livid. 'Oh yeah, he's mad'. _

"_Detention! All of you!" He screamed. "AND NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN MISS GRANGER! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ALWAYS BE SUCH A SHOWOFF? DO ENJOY MAKING EVERYONE ELSE FELL WORSE ABOUT THEM SELVES? FOR ONCE HOLD YOU TONUGE!" He screamed in my face. I felt a tear run down my face, i looked at Draco and he glared at Snape. He strutted over to me and stood in front of me right in Snape's face._

"_I'm sorry uncle Sev. But NEVER talk to Hermione like EVER again!" He yelled in Snape's face._

_End flash back_

I felt tears run down my cheeks as i thought about it.

"Mione what's wrong?" Draco asked concerned.

"Am i really a know it all that puts everyone else down?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No your not. My uncle was just being a bastard. He should of never had said that." He hugged me to him. I cried into his shoulder an let all my frustrations out. I gasped.

"OH MY GOD! I just remembered! We're graduating in 2 weeks. Newts are starting tomorrow!" I yelled i ran into my room with Draco. I pulled my pj's on and jumped in bed.

"Bed, now. We need to be refreshed for tomorrow." He sighed knowing he will never win this argument and jumped in bed with me. I fell asleep instantly.

I woke the next morning to Draco singing next to my ear.

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled.

"Morning." I got out of bed and headed for the shower. I got ready as peacefully as ever. Draco was in the shower as i did my make-up. After half and hour of preparing for class's we left for breakfast down in the great hall. We both sat at the Gryffindor table next to Harry, Ginny and Ron. Nevile scooted over closer to me.

"Hey, Mione. Thanks for yesterday. And Snape is wrong you don't put everyone down. We love you and you know it." He hugged me.

"No problem. And thanks Nevile, that means a lot to me." He smiled and scooted over to sit by Dean. We left for class after we finished. Our first class was with the Ravenclaws for Transfiguration. We arrived and waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive as well. She did so after a couple of minutes.

"Hello everyone. For your Newts you will do this test and turn a bird into a plate." We all nodded as we all sat down at one of the desk's and she passed out the tests. Class's went on like this for the rest of the day. We got our Transfiguration, DADA and charms Newts done. Tomorrow we got Potions and divination. I really hope i pass them all. Draco interrupted my thoughts as he came into the common room.

"Mione, can i ask you something. It's very important." I nodded and he pulled me up from the couch.

"What is it Draco?" I asked as he didn't ask a question after a minute or so.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you know i love you?" I nodded. "Well will you be so kind and do me the honour of being your husband? Will you marry me?" I felt tears run down my cheek. 'Is he really asking me to marry him? Of course he is!' I nodded.

"Oh my god! Yes, Draco i will marry you!" He smiled and kissed me. We spent the whole night together. We decided we would tell everyone tomorrow at breakfast.

**There you go, hope you liked it. And just so you all know the story is coming to an end. So please review for the last couple of chapters it will mean the world to me if i got 100 or over by the last chapter. So please make my dream come true. Thanks**

**Love allie 3**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, i would like to thank the three people who reviewed chapter 29. So thanks. Does anyone here watch glee? I do! Did you all see Tuesdays episode? Oh my god! And who is your fave character? Mine is Blaine by far! I love Daren Criss, I'm in love with him. Anyways I'm ranting, so on with the story...**

Me and Draco just left for the great hall for breakfast and to tell everyone our news. I really hope Harry and Ron don't kill Draco. I took a deep breath and sat down with Draco next to Ginny.

"Hey Mione. Malfoy." Ron glared at Draco.

"Uh, guys i-we have something to tell you. And its important." I told them all.

"Mione, how could you. Your way to young to be pregnant, your still in school!" I looked at her like she was crazy. Lavender slid over to sit beside Ginny.

"Your pregnant?" She commented.

"No. I'm not pregnant." They all looked at me confused.

"Then what's the news?" Harry asked. I looked at Lavender, she rolled her eyes and slid over to Pavarti.

"Me and Draco are getting married." Ginny squealed.

"Congrats." She hugged me to her. I looked at Harry and Ron waiting for there reaction.

"Harry? Ron?" Harry smiled.

"Treat her right, okay. If you don't i will kill you." He laughed and nodded.

"Don't worry, i won't break her heart." I looked at Ron. His face was filled with anger.

"MALFOY! YOU CHOSE MALFOY!" He bellowed. He launched him self at Draco and sucker punched him.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO OUR MIONE! THERE IS A CATCH! I KNOW THERE IS, WHAT IS IT? YOUR GONNA DIE!" He continued to punch Draco in the face.

"Ron! Ron! Stop!" Me, Ginny and Harry all tried to pull them apart. It didn't work, so i kicked Ron in the stomach.

"OW!" Ron fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"Draco, are you okay?" I asked looking at Draco's bloody face. His nose, lip and eyebrow were all bleeding. His eye is black and his nose is broken. He nodded slowly.

"No your not. We're going to the hospital wing." Draco sighed but nodded anyways. I glared at Ron and we made our way from the table.

"Well, that went well." Exclaimed Draco. I looked at him weirdly.

"Well! That was horrible!" I told him. He rolled his eyes and continued our way to the hospital wing.

"What happened to you?" Madame Pomfrey demanded.

"Uh..."

"I fell down the stairs." Draco finished.

"Mm Hmm." She guided Draco to a bed.

"Sit, and don't move!" She commanded him. He nodded and sat down. Madame Pomfrey left the room and i snapped my head to look at Draco.

"I fell down the stairs? That's all you could think of!" He smiled.

"I was under pressure. Its the first thing that came to my mind." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. Madame Pomfrey returned with a whole stack of potions. Her hand shot out and held a flask out to Draco.

"Drink this." Draco hesitantly took the potion from her hand and drank it. His face scrunched up in disgust.

"Ugh, dark chocolate." Me and madame Pomfrey looked shocked at him.

"You don't like chocolate?" He shook his head.

"Dark chocolate. I like milk chocolate." I nodded. Milk chocolate is always better. Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes, and told us that could leave. We walked back into the great hall. Ginny was still squealing, and demanded she see my ring. I suck my hand out and we both squealed. We both ran towards the great hall doors. The guys all stood up.

"Where are you guys going?" Harry yelled after us.

"To plan!" We ran all the way to the head boy and girl dorms and plopped down on my bed. We talked for hours before she left at 11 pm. Draco wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So, do you girls have the whole wedding planned?" He asked smartly. I shook my head and hit him upside the head. I ran from his arms, but he ran after me.

"You will have to pay for hitting me." I screamed as his arms wrapped around my waist. We fell on the bed and fell asleep cuddling.

**I know this chapter is short, but i need ideas. So if you have any can you please tell me. Please review **

**Love allie 3 **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys. I just wanted to say that i didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. None. And i was wondering why? Please remember to review. I would love to get 100 reviews before this story comes to an end. And once i get 100 reviews i will try and write a really long chapter and a awesome epilog. I can't promise that it will be awesome, I'm not really that good of a writer. Anyways on with the story...**

**5 months later_(AN: _**_I really don't know how i can write them planning the wedding fun or interesting. So i just skipped it._**_)_**

Me and Draco are getting married two days from now. Our bachelor party's are tomorrow. Blaise and Ginny planned them. I don't really trust them. But we'll see what they do tomorrow.

"Hermione! We're going out!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen. I moaned to myself. She walked in after i made no attempt to move.

"Hermione. We're going out."  
>"No." I moaned again. She rolled her eyes.<p>

"Yes. We are going to a muggle thing called a...sap." I giggled to myself.

"It's called a SPA, and fine!" I slowly got up and walked into my room to get changed. I came out after ten minutes with jeans and a tank top on.

"Okay, I'm ready lets go." We hopped into my parents car and headed off to the spa.

"So, where are you and Draco gonna live when you get married tomorrow?" Ginny asked slowly.

"At the Malfoy manor. Narcissa offered."She nodded, as we pulled into the drive way. We both got out and just about ran into the spa. We casually walked to the front desk and Ginny told her her name. The woman nodded and led us back into the spa.

"First we are your going to have a massage, then we will give you a seaweed wrap, then a mud bath, facials and then finally pedicures and manicures." The woman told us both. I squealed and we both got undressed and wrapped in our towels.

"Gin, just follow my lead. What i do when we get out there you do the same." She nodded. "So, when we get out there just get on the bed thing and let them massage you. And then listen to them and copy me k." She nodded again. We walked out and two woman led us to the table/bed things. I climbed on and let them do there magic(No pun intended).

"Soooooooo Ginnnn. Havvvinnngg fuuuunnnn yeeeet?" I asked but my words were all jumbled from having the woman massage my back.

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhh, yoooouu?" She asked in the same tone. I nodded.

"Yoooooooouuuuu soooouuuundddd fuuuuunnnnnny!" I told her and we both erupted into giggles. We were quit for the rest of the massage until the woman told us to cover our privet parts with the cover things. We did as we were told and let the woman cover us in seaweed.

"This feels really weird." Me and Ginny both exclaimed.

"Okay, you will both relax for then minutes then we will be back and you can get in the mud bath." Both woman left and me and Ginny relaxed and didn't say a word. We let the seaweed soak into our body's. After what was the quickest then minutes ever, one of the woman came back and took the seaweed off and helped us into the pool. She told us to take off the cover things, we took them off as we were in the pool. I sighed in happiness.

"This is the life. Wait! How are we paying for this?" I demanded to know.

"Draco, said he would pay for it. He told me to tell you that it is his wedding present from him to you." She told me.

"We're the ones getting married though." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes and waited for the woman to come back and do our pedicures, manicures and facials. I felt someone touching my face, my eyes shot open in panic. But i realized that it was only the woman doing my facial. I sighed letting out the breath that i had sucked in while i was in panic mode. For the rest of the spa treatment we didn't talk. Just as the woman said we could leave our nails are done drying, my phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey mom. Okay." I hung up. My mom said that i was staying at Ginny's tonight. We drove to her house and walked in. Molly wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Hey Molly." She let go of me and me and Ginny went upstairs to her room.

**There you go, i know its short but it's still an update. Anyways please review, like i said earlier i got NO reviews last chapter and i would like to get some this chapter, so please review. **

**Love allie 3**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys. Guess what! Got 100 reviews! My 100th review was given to me by Evadeen. Again a big thanks to you. And many more thanks to everyone else who reviewed. So for receiving 100 reviews before this story finished this chapter will be really long. Hope you enjoy it, anyways on with the story.**

**Hermione's pov**

Today is my bachelor party. And Ginny has been working on my hair all day. After 5 hours of her trying different spells to get my hair to fall into loose curls, i finally told her the spell that actually works on my hair.

"You don't think you could have told me that earlier!" She glared at me. I smirked.

"I didn't want to. I wanted to see how smart you were." She pushed me, i fell over onto the bed and laughed.

"Oh shut up! I am smart." She told me.

"Well, now we have the rest of the day to relax." I commented laying down on the bed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Oh, nu-un! We're getting you ready for our night out." I groaned.

"We still have two hours until we have to leave." She smiled.

"I know, we have to get you ready." She pushed me into the bathroom just before Ron was about to go take a dump in the poor, poor toilet.

"Gin, open up. I gotta use the bathroom." Ron banged on the door. I used a simple locking charm which can not be broken unless i take it down.

"No! We have to get Mione ready for tonight!" Ginny screamed at the door.

"Ginny-"

"You ask one more time i will make sure you NEVER have kids!" She threatened. The banging and Ron's constant begging stopped. Ginny smiled and grabbed her _HUGE_ make-up case!

"Oh, no." I groaned. Ginny is doing one of _her_ makeovers. I sat there while she moved brush's over my face, with make-up i have never ever touched before! She finally stepped back after what felt like 10 hours.

"Done. Would you like to see?" She asked.

"Well i have to make sure you didn't make me look like a clown." She mock glared at me. I looked into the mirror and smiled. Covering my face was the most natural make-up i have ever seen. I spun around and grabbed the blue eyeshadow.

"You made my make-up look natural with this?" I asked shocked. I seen no trace of blue on my face. She nodded and we exited the bathroom, Ron flew past us and slammed the door closed so fast i was surprised it didn't fly into the bathroom with him. There was stomping and running feet heard downstairs. Molly appeared at the feet of the stairs.

"Who slammed that door!" She demanded. I looked at Ginny and she smirked.

"It was Ron." She said and walked back to the bathroom behind Molly who flew to the bathroom the same way as Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! You slam that door one more time and i will take yours off the wall and put bars on your windows!" She yelled into the bathroom. I giggled from behind them both.

"Mom, I'm sorry but Ginny wouldn't let me in and i had to pee since two hours ago." Ron snapped at her.

"Don't snap at me!" She yelled. I could imagine Ron cowering on the toilet. Me and Ginny laughed as we retreated to her room.

"Here put these on." Ginny handed me a pair of black legging with five black buttons on the bottom of them, a white tank an shawl thing(light brown with beige stripes) with two pockets on the back and a pair of light brown flats. I pulled them on and realized that Ginny was wearing casual cloths also. She wore skinny jeans and a form fitting tee-shirt. We walked downstairs and found Ron and Harry sitting at the kitchen table, also dressed casually.

"Okay, Ginny where are we going?" I asked, a little worried.

"You'll see. K guys lets go." Harry grabbed both our hands and Ron grabbed Ginny's. Harry apperated us away. We landed in a big hallway. I looked around amazed. The decor in this house is amazing! The colour picked for the hallway made it feel so warm and homey. We walked down the hall way and turned left into what i think is a living room. Draco, Blaise and Pansy sat on the couch.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked as i stood next to Draco.

"For your bachelor party's we-as in me and Blaise- decided that we will take a page out of the book of memories and have a slumber party and play truth or dare all night." I jumped and launched myself at Ginny and hugged her to me.

"Thank you!" I then launched myself at Blaise and told him the same.

"No problem." They said simultaneously. We all walked up to what i assumed is Draco's room and sat on the couch's in there.

"Okay, i will go first since I'm the best man." Ginny was about to protest but Blaise cut her off and asked his question.

"Draco. Truth or dare. Oh and we can dare anything except something to do with sex. Like taking cloths off is okay but only shirts and pants. K" we all nodded and Draco responded.

"Dare." Blaise smirked and looked at me.

"I dare you to change cloths with Hermione." He nodded and pulled me up. We walked into the bathroom and i pulled my cloths off. I handed them to Draco. He handed me his cloths, i pulled his shirt on and it hung down to mid thighs. I then pulled his jeans on and they hung down to below my butt. He handed me his shoes and i handed him my flats. I tried to walk but his pants fell to the ground. I spread my legs out so i could walk without the pants falling off. We walked out and they all laughed.

"Yo, yo. What's up homi?" I asked in a deep voice like a ganster. I swung my hands like the muggle rappers like Eminem do. They all laughed again.

"Damn, you could be a good gangster. And Draco, you make a good ballerina." Blaise commented. Draco glared at him.

"The pants are a little tight."

"You think! It expose's everything!" Draco continued to glare at him.

"Yeah, defiantly you can see all your man hood. And just think tomorrow night that will all be Hermione's here." He nodded towards me. I felt my face heat up and i knew my face was as red as Ron's hair. Draco smirked, and kissed me.

"Okay, Pansy. Truth or dare." She looked a little scared.

"Uh...truth." Draco tried to smile innocently but failed badly.

"Who would you snog it this room right now?" She blushed red the same as me. She whispered something.

"Sorry, can't hear you." Blaise commented. She looked up and gave a week smile.

"Ron." We all looked shocked. Ron. She liked...Ron. Didn't see that coming. Ron blushed as red as his and Ginny's hair.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" She asked. Ginny smiled.

"Dare." Pansy smirked.

"I dare you to change cloths with Blaise."

"I can't fit into those jeans!" Blaise protested.

"And Draco could fit into Hermione's leggings! Go change now!" Ginny walked over to the bathroom and Blaise pulled his pants and shit off and strutted over to the bathroom in his pink boxers.

"Well he defiantly isn't modest about his body." Harry pointed out.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Draco said out loud. Harry rolled his eyes but focused them again on the bathroom door, waiting for Blaise and Ginny. I burst into laughter as Blaise came into view. He walked very uncomfortably to the group in Ginny's skinny jeans. He glared at Pansy who was rolling on the floor laughing with me.

"Well these cloths are defiantly comfy!" Ginny exclaimed. I slid over to Ginny and whispered in her ear. She smiled and nodded eagerly. We stood up and stood in front of everyone.

"Yo, Gin. Lets be like the guys! Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy." I said in a deep voice, trying to copy Draco's voice. Ginny smiled and said her half in her deep voice trying to sound like Blaise

"Hey Draco, whats up dude! I'm Blaise Zabini." We both crossed our arms over our chests and stuck our lips out. Everyone laughed, even Draco and Blaise. We turned around and smirked. We let out pants fall to the ground with ease and shook our butts up and down**(A/N: If anyone is confused they shook there butts like LMFAO did in sexy and i know it. Hope that helps.)**. There were wold whistles. We pulled our pants up and walked back over to the group. We sat down with satisfied sighs.

"Damn." All the guys said. Pansy just rolled her eyes and smiled at us.

**There you go. That's all i could think of. So bachelor party part 2 will be next chapter, but please i need some dares and truths. So please tell me your ideas in your reviews :) thanks.**

**Love allie3**


	33. Chapter 33

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN...FOREVER! AND IM SORRY! ANYWA-oh oops caps lock was on. I'm excited. I'm getting an Iphone tomorrow! So I'm excited and that's why it was in caps lock. Anyways enough of my excited ranting. Onto the story...**

"Ron, Truth or dare?" Pansy asked him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to send a love letter to Flitch!" He gaped at her. She smirked and handed him the parchment and the quill and ink pot. He sighed and started writing. After a couple minutes Ron sighed and lifted the parchment.

"Dear Flitchie bear,

Your the sexiest man to ever walk this earth!

Love your secret admirer." Everyone cracked a smile. He called Draco's owl over and told him to not wait for a replies. He flew off and Ron just about glared at the rest of us.

"Hermione. Truth. Or dare?" I looked at him sceptically.

'O_kay, if i say truth he could make me, do something...like...well something bad. But if i chose dare, he could make me...strip in front of everyone!' I thought. I sighed. _

"Truth." He smiled innocently at me.

"Tell us 2 of the most embarrassing childhood memory you've ever had?" I blushed and looked down. He smirked and everyone else leaned in closer to me.

"Come one tell us!" Harry pushed.

"I was at the beach surfing and after a huge wave came i fell and my bikini fell off and EVERYONE say me half naked and now my mom is buying me more and more bras and tighter bathing suits." I continued to blush and look down. Everyone tried to hold in there laughter.

"Laugh! I know you want to!" I told them. They all burst out laughing.

"T-The next." Blaise choked out.

"Well one time I went over to my friends house and I was staying for a few days because she lives pretty far away so I had a mini suitcase and I had a whole bunch of clothes plus the zipper wasn't that great on the suitcase so it didn't close all the way. Well apparently my underwear was sticking out a little. So I went in my friends room after I took a shower and her dog was in there eating my underwear! So I was trying to take it away gently and the dog bit my finger! I told my friend's mom and she is all paranoid and so she was putting rubbing alcohol on my finger which really, really stung and then my friend went in her room and came out laughing hysterically because of my shredded underwear. I seriously almost cried." My face was probably blood red by now. Everyone laughed as hard as they could this time.

"Oh m-my god!" Pansy shrilled.

"W-wow." Harry commented.

"Harry! Truth or dare!" I snapped. He stopped laughing immediately.

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink a potion that the group comes up with." He looked just a little scared. We all jumped up and ran to a room which I'm assuming is the potions room. We grabbed everything from Bezoar to Salamander blood. We started throwing everything in and the potion turned a pretty purple.

"Oh, Harry." I called in a sing song voice. He cautiously walked in and sat down.

"Here, drink up Potter." Draco handed Harry the vile. We all gawked at him as he drank the whole thing.

"Feel, different?" Pansy asked. He didn't respond. His face got a little weird look on it. But suddenly his face got all bubbly and it turned into a scaly. He spun around touching his butt. It turns out that he also has a Lions tale, bird feet, a dragon head and an owl body.

"Oh. My. God." Ginny commented.

"How is he gonna get back to normal?" Blaise asked.

"Snape." Both me and Draco tole him. Draco sent an owl to Snape and he appeared through the floo.

"What did you guys mess up now?" He demanded. We all gave him a guilty smile and cowered a little. Harry stood there with his owl wings on his hips.

"Wh-What the devil did you do!" He gawked at Harry.

"We created a potion and he turned into that." Snape just about glared at us.

"Have i taught you nothing about potions!" He grabbed all the ingredients we used and some how created a cure for our potion.

"Drink." Harry drank the cure, but only his head turned back.

"All of it." Snape told him. Harry's face scrunched up as he drank the potion. He turned back all the way.

"Don't do anything else stupid!" Snape told us as he left through the flew again. We all headed back to Draco's room and continued with the rest of our party.

**There you go. I know its kinds short, and it been so since i updated last. This chapter was supposed to be up a couple days ago but i just got an Iphone 4s, so i have been on it 24/7. Did i mention that in the authors note at the start of the chapter? Sorry. Anyways please review and tell me what you think. Wedding is the next chapter.**

**Love allie3**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! How have you been? I hope you have been good. Anyways I'm so sorry i haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with the last month of school, and don't tell my mom or teachers but I'm supposed to be doing my math homework. :D Anyways so here's the update. And i would like to thank ****KatiexSwift and PaytonReedGryffindor13. For Reviewing and loving my story, I hope everyone who reviewed loves my story but PaytonReedGryffindor13 told me she is adding it to her faves and KatiexSwift told me to update. So here I am updating now for everyone who is loving/liking this story. Enough of my ranting, onto the story...**

I groaned, my head feels like some one ran over it with a car. I slowly opened my eyes to let them adjust to the as of right now blinding light. From my right ear I heard someones sheets move and then they screamed bloody hell!

"HERMIONE GET UP! ITS 10 AM!" I now realized Ginny was the one screaming bloody hell. 10 am. DAMN! I shot right up.

"Why didn't you set the alarm!" I yelled. She gave me her 'are you stupid' look.

"I FORGOT! NOW GET UP WE HAVE TO GET YOU READY FOR YOUR BIG DAY!" We both jumped up off the floor. We both hunched over as soon as we got up.

"My back!" I complained.

"Why we we on the floor?" Ginny demanded.

"I don't know, just one minute. DRACO!" I screamed. Him and Blaise came running in.

"What? Whats wrong!" They both demanded.

"Help us stand up straight!" I told them. They both smirked and cracked our backs and got us to stand up straight.

"Thank you, now...LEAVE!" Ginny yelled and pushed them out of the room. We walked into the bathroom. And Ginny pushed me down into the make-up table chair.

I woke up to Ginny slapping my face.

"You are so lucky, that when you were sleeping your make-up didn't get wrecked!"

"Well on the bright side, I'm not tired anymore."

"Oh shut up!" I smiled.

"Well get up. We have to get you dressed in your dress." She pulled me up towards the bathroom door. She stopped and held her hand up as a stop sign. She walked out and sighed. I pressed my ear to the door, to eavesdrop.

"Draco. Leave, you can't see her until the wedding." I rolled my eyes and walked back to the chair and sat down to relax. Ginny came back in minutes later with my dress.

"Arms up." I did exactly what she told me and lifted my arms. After a little trouble we got the dress on.

"There, now stand there and don't move!" She grabbed her little-oh mistake GIGANTIC box thing. She did her magic, and finally at 12 i was completely ready.

"Look in the mirror and turn." I again did what I was told to and gasped.

"I. Look. Beautiful!" Ginny smiled and bowed.

We walked into the bedroom, and made sure Draco wasn't there. We made our way to the front door, and got ready to walk out the door and into Draco's Aston martin. I sat there in the back day dreaming.

"Hermione. Hermione! HERMIONE!"

"Hun, what?" I asked confused.

"We're here." I nodded and opened the car door.

We walked into the brides dressing room, and Ginny fixed me up.

"Okay, now we wait." We both stayed in the room for a loooooooooooooong time, while _EVERYONE _came in and gushed about how pretty I looked.

Ginny walked back in.

"Okay. Get up, time to get you married!" I sighed. After 6 hours of sitting _ALL _day I'm finally getting married. Dad walked in and took my arm.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. Lavender, Ginny and Padma and Parvati walked down the aisle and stood on the opposite side of where Harry, Ron, Blaise and Theodore stood. The song changed to the wedding march and me and dad walked down the aisle. I looked up and caught Draco's eye. I smiled and big as i have ever smiled before.

'I'm going to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy soon!' I thought. Dad handed my hand over to Draco, who kissed my palm.

"As Hermione and Draco take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
>May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Draco and Hermione both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.<br>An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Hermione and Draco, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.  
>The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched.<br>For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls(Let us pray). At this time, I'll ask you, Draco, and you, Hermione, to face each other & take each others hands." He paused for a much needed breath.  
>"Draco, will you take Hermione to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"<br>"I will"  
>"Hermione, will you take Draco to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honour him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"<br>"I will"

"Please present the rings." Blaise and Ginny gave us the rings. "Here you go." They handed them over. I smiled and gave a small nod. They smiled and went back into there place.

"You may now present your vows."

"With this ring i the wed." Draco slipped the ring on my finger.

"With this ring i the wed." I slipped the ring on his finger.

"Draco, the first time I seen you. You were a 11 year old stuck up snotty brat." Every one laughed.

"But, I love you now as much as ever." He smiled and stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Hermione, when I first met you. You were a 11 year old big haired stuck up smartie pants." I stuck my tongue out at him this time.

"But, I'm happy we spent 6 years fighting. Cause if we didn't we wouldn't be getting married today." Everyone awned.

"Draco. You may now kiss your bride." Draco spun around so fast and pulled me to him. Everyone cheered and clapped. We broke apart and he scooped me up in his arms and onto his back and he ran down the aisle. I laughed the whole way. We got into his aston martin and drove to Malfoy manor. Everyone arrived and we had a huge reception party. Everyone congratulated us on being married. We talked to everyone until our first dance.

"Can be please have the new wedded couple on the dance floor for there first dance." We walked over and stood in the middle of the floor. The song more than this by one direction.

" I'm broken, do you hear me?  
>I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,<br>I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
>That your heart will just turn around,<p>

And as I walk up to your door,  
>My head turns to face the floor,<br>'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
>It just won't feel right,<br>'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
>When he lays you down,<br>I might just die inside,  
>It just don't feel right,<br>'Cause I can love you more than this,  
>Can love you more than this<p>

If I'm louder, would you see me?  
>Would you lay down<br>In my arms and rescue me?  
>'Cause we are the same<br>You save me,  
>When you leave it's gone again,<p>

And when I see you on the street,  
>In his arms, I get weak,<br>My body fails, I'm on my knees,  
>Prayin',<p>

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
>It just won't feel right,<br>'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,  
>When he lays you down,<br>I might just die inside,  
>It just don't feel right,<br>'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

I've never had the words to say,  
>But now I'm askin' you to stay<br>For a little while inside my arms,  
>And as you close your eyes tonight,<br>I pray that you will see the light,  
>That's shining from the stars above,<p>

(And I say)

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
>It just won't feel right,<br>'Cause I can love you more than this,

'Cause I can love you more than this

When he lays you down,  
>I might just die inside,<br>It just don't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,<p>

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
>It just won't feel right,<br>'Cause I can love you more than this,

When he lays you down,  
>I might just die inside,<br>It just don't feel right,  
>'Cause I can love you more than this,<p>

Can love you more than this."

We didn't talk at all through the song. Everyone clapped when we finished our dance. The night went on forever! But finally at 12 am it was time for the throwing of the bouquet and the garter. All the girls gathered around and I turned around.

"Here we go." I through the bouquet over my head. I spun around to see who caught it. Lavender caught it, she blushed. I felt someone wrap there arms around my waist. I knew it was Draco. He went under my dress with his cold hands and slowly pulled my garter off. When he got it off he kissed the inside of my thigh. I shivered. He through the garter and Ron caught it, his face turned the same colour as his hair. We said our goodbyes and got into the aston martin and drove down the street, and pulled into a drive way of a manor.

"Welcome home." I smiled and we both ran inside.

**There you guys go. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review for me. And as sad as it is to tell you, next chapter is the epilog. So please review, everyone. **

**Love allie3 **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys...I'm sorry about not updating in like over a month. :$ sorry again. Anyways sadly this is the last chapter D: So please review for this last chapter. **

A little girl with ear length blonde curly hair ran around the pool in the backyard. I smiled, as her daddy also with blond hair, just minus the curl and length chased her as she giggled and laughed.

"I got you!" He exclaimed. She giggled and laughed. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled. They both made there way over to me, who is sitting on the lawn chair tanning.

"MUMMY!" The little girl squealed. She launched herself at me, but luckily for little miss i caught her and didn't drop her.

"ANASTASIA!" I squealed back. Anastasia mine and Draco's little miss.

"Di yu see daddy am me?" She asked me in her cute adorable little 3 year old voice. I nodded.

"Of course I did! Looked like you guys were having fun." She nodded her head quickly, and her ringlets bounced along with her head.

"Can me, yu am daddy go in da waer?" I was just about to reply when Nola apparated in.

"Master, Mistress and little miss supper is ready." I nodded. Nola disapparted.

"Anastasia maybe tomorrow, we can go in the pool." She pouted, but nodded. I laughed and picked her up and set her on my hip, while Draco took my other hand.

"Anastasia time for bed." She nodded and grabbed both our hands. We walked down the hallway and Anastasia held tightly onto our hands and swung off the ground. I smiled down at her. I remember doing that with my parents when I was little. We got to her room, opened the door and gasped. Her toys were _**everywhere! **_I raised my eyebrow at her, and she gave me her little guilty look. Which is when she hunches her shoulders, looks at you from the corner of her eyes and has a small smile guilty smile on her face. I pulled my wand out and all her toys went flying into her toy box. Draco got her bed ready while I got her ready for bed. I put her in her little mini shorts and tank top. We both tucked her in and kissed her cheeks.

"Love you little Mione." Draco told her.

"Love you to little miss." We got up, turned the light off and closed the door. We walked into our room and Draco sat on the bed, while I got in the shower.

The shower felt amazing, I got in my pyjamas and laid down in bed with Draco.

"I love you."

"I love you to." He kissed my forehead and we both went to sleep.

**There you go guys, hope you liked it...I CAN'T BELIEVE IT OVER! :'( Well i had fun writing, and i hope everyone had fun reading this over...however long i was writing this. Anyways please review :)**

**Love allie 3**


End file.
